sand & feathers
by splendeur
Summary: When Massie & the crew finally make their break (as Victoria's Secret Angels!); the party is crashed by no other than the Briarwood Boys. With a crazy trip to an out-of-the-way beach town, heartbreak & some seriously-deserved pay-back; this story will have you saying, "Eh. Ma. Gawd." Original pairings. T for occasional language. The writing gets better, as this was my first fic!
1. one & half

1.

Central Park, NYC

July 14th, Saturday

"Man, this show is going to be epic. I heard they just signed five new girls, and apparently they're hot. Like, really hot." Derrick rattled excitedly to the guys, running his hand through his blond, rakish hair.

"Ya, ya; that's all great but what about the tits?" Kemp punched Derrick in the gut.

"_Big_." Derrick said seriously, sending the guys spiraling into laughter. They were outside of the Victoria's secret fashion show, & they were all shivering from the excitement. Well, that & the cold. But definitely more about the aspect of beyond-hot girls waiting just on the other side of the door.

"Just this way, sir." The cute usher smiled, and led them to their first-row seats. When she arrived at the row, she beamed and slipped a folded piece of pink paper into Derrick's palm. "My number." She mouthed, earning a slight smile from him. Of course, she was cute, maybe one-night-stand worthy, but ever since Derrick had taken over his dad's multi-million dollar entrepreneurial company, he had been getting the star treatment from girls. Not that he hadn't before; but when your face was plastered over newspapers and new stations alike, it was hard to escape attention.

Derrick loved it. Who wouldn't? Hot girls freely throwing themselves at him, passes to the most elite events, and more than enough money to last him the rest of his life and more. But, someone consciously, more sub-consciously, he understood his life was lacking. All the girls he dated were pure gold-diggers. Or just liked him for his appearance. Or a combination. He hadn't had a true relationship since... no. He wasn't going to think about her. About that. Not right now.

A dark red curtain rose up suddenly, directing his attention towards the stage, thankfully extinguishing the asinine thoughts. As the curtain climbed higher into the ceiling it revealed a expansive runway furnished with low thick mist and gnarled trees. Little torn scraps of red cloth hung on the spindly trees, and in the center, a picnic basket was overturned. The backdrop was a ever-changing image of the night sky, with dark angry clouds drifting by at odd intervals. Creepy pipe music paused through the sound system & a smooth female voice began to speak.

"Welcome to the 12th Annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Please find your seats. The show is starting. This years theme is… Little Red Riding Hood. Sit back, and enjoy the show."

The lights dimmed & the music resumed. The first model to appear was a redhead, and her outfit was purely created from the guys minds. And their true life experiences. Caged bright red stilettos covered her feet, and she skipped in them easily. She was wearing tiny red bottoms & a matching push-up bra. Her head was covered in a red shawl & her green eyes were dimmed with black eyeliner. Derrick didn't recognize her. She must be one of the new girls, since he studied the store's catalog like the bible.

"Does she look familiar?" Chris muttered to the guys, scratching a dark eyebrow.

"You wish, dude!" Kemp cracked. He started to say something else, but was stopped by the next model on stage. His mouth dropped open.

This model was blond. Her hair was up in a high pony, and it lengthened her height even more. Lean legs were shown off by a skimpy thong, a red lacy bra & she had tiny red feathered wings on. She was hot. As she passed their row, she gave a subtle wink.

"Mine." Kemp said softly, practically drooling. He shifted in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Keep it in your pants dude, she's a model." Derrick snapped. He was frustrated because a spark had illuminated in his mind, connecting the redhead to something. The blonde too. But he just couldn't place them.

"And I'm a professi-" Kemp was cut off by the arrival of the next model. This girl was oh-so-familiar, a sexy bleached-blonde. She was wearing a skimpier outfit, but she was no comparison to the two that had gone before her.

Around the middle of the show, the redhead & the blonde returned. They were dressed in matching black Gothic-era angel wings and black suggestive ripped lace one-pieces. But what the real surprise was what came after them. A sexy Latina strutted onto the stage, wearing what Derrick guessed to be a wolf costume. Her unbelievably high heels were gunmetal gray, her outfit was barely there and covered in soft fur. Her face had minimal makeup, and even bare-faced, there was no question. This girl was amazingly hot. Maybe even better than the duo before her.

"Man, she's sexy." Kemp muttered.

Towards the end of the show, the outfits turned more traditional. All three of the questionable girls came out in traditional angel outfits, and led two other girls out.

If Derrick was unsure about the other girls, he was certain he knew who these were. The soft white-blonde one was in black, and she was smiling with confidence. But the real show stopper was the brunette. Dressed in the traditional white lacy lingerie & white wings, she was beyond any other girl on the stage. And Derrick knew exactly who she was.

* * *

**Re-written 2/9/13**

**So if you're new, keep reading! Its improving as time goes on!**


	2. two & a third

2.

Central Park, NYC

July14th, Saturday

"That was ah-mazing!" Massie gushed. She let her knees buckle and she collapsed on the periwinkle velvet couch in the center of the dressing room.

"I know right? We totally showed them." Alicia spoke distractedly, busy pushing back her cuticles.

"What?" Massie looked at her questioningly, giggling awkwardly It was right after the girls' first Victoria Secret fashion show, and the girls were camping out until all the annoying visitors cleared so they could get back to their hotel in peace. Massie _so_ wasn't interested in signing anything.

"You didn't see em?" Alicia shook a bottle of baby pink nail polish.

"Who?"

"The guys? From like, high school? You know, Derrick, Cam?" Kristen butted in, eying Massie in the mirror as she twisted her light hair up into a chignon.

Massie's head started spinning.

"What? They were like there? After what he- I mean they did to us?" She shrieked.

"Cam was there? After cheating on me with that ho-?" Claire butted in.

"Yeah, can't believe you didn't see them. First row? It was pathetic. They were drooling." Alicia giggled. She put down the pink bottle in favor of a dark red.

"What about Josh, don't pretend you weren't hurt." Kristen added from the vanity.

"Well, ya I was… but you know; what the heck. He kissed Duh-livia, big whooping deal."

"He did more than kiss her…" Dylan snorted, earning an evil look from Alicia.

Massie sat down. She couldn't believe it. Derrick Harrington was probably still in the theater. And he had seen her in lingerie... Well, not like he hadn't before... but still, Massie was slightly freaked out. Scratch slightly, more like really freaked out.

"I think… we should go show them we're okay. We need to let them know that they can't mess with us anymore. Make them want us." With every word, Massie smiled. This was a perfect way to scout her ex without seeming like a total desperate LBR. The use of the term made her smile. She hadn't used it in what seemed like forever.

"But... the people." Dylan said, trepidation clear in her tone. "I don't want to be surrounded. And we're not dressed."

"Like we're ever not prepared?" Massie countered, grabbing an olive green trench dress from wardrobe & buckled it up; leaving her legs bare. She slid a pair of oversized dark sunglasses on and slid strappy black pumps onto her legs. Following her lead, the other girls slid on random pairs of skirts and jeans and random shirts and followed

"Is that them? The blonde looks like Giselle. No, not THAT Blonde, she looks like Carolyn Murphy! Maybe she is her. Hard to tell with those sunglasses. I dare you to ask her for an autograph. See who she is."

"I've got it already for that sexy redhead. I'd do that without a thought. That spanish hottie too."

"What about the Brunette? She's totally the hottest." Whispers surrounded the five girls & gave them confidence. The second she stepped into the lobby, she saw him. They were surrounding the bar, trying to get the bartender to sell them drinks; even though they weren't 21 yet. Derrick's hair was still a dirty blond, but he kept it shorter now. His warm chocolate eyes just made her want to k-. No. She wasn't falling in love again. She had a perfectly fine relationship with Jacob.

The guys looked up once the girls were within 10 feet of them. Josh's eye's popped as he surveyed Massie's bare legs & Alicia's cleavage. The other guys in the cluster followed his lead, analyzing everything about the girls in front of them.

"Hey." Derricks eyes, surprisingly, were on her face. He ran a hand through his rakish hair, smiling briefly before looking confused. Wasn't this the girl that... that...

"Hello Derrick. How's life?" Massie enunciated every syllable, trying to keep herself from smiling.

"Great, how bout you?" Derrick's mouth spread into a smile.

SMACK! Massie whipped her head towards the noise. Josh was in shock, staggering backwards from Alicia. As his legs found contact with a plotted plant, he flipped down and almost disappeared in the leafy landscape.

"That's what you get for cheating on me with that ho-bag! Serves you right!" Alicia called gleefully.

"Ya! SMACK! And that's for you Cam! How's your relationship with Nikki going? Heard she was in jail. Who knew prostitution wasn't legal? Guess not her." Claire hissed, turning tail and speed-walking across the expansive area.

"Uh, I gotta go." Massie snapped, her tone mostly made up of anger at her friends. Who did they think they were? All that, apparently.

"Wait- Mass!" Derrick's voice was lost as Massie speed-walked towards her friends. She chased the two girls back to the dressing room, assuming that the others were fast behind.

"What the hell? We were supposed to show them we were over them, not beat the **** out of them!" Massie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Welll sorrrrrrrreeeee- I interrupted your love fest with D, but I was" Claire spat, standing up with hands on her hips.

"It wasn't a love fest, duh. In case you've forgotten, I have a boyfriend?"

"Sorry." Claire piped, sitting down stoically.

Massie shook her head. "We need a break."

Alicia spoke, "Why? Where?"

"I don't know. Because." An idea unfolded in her mind. "My family just bought a beach house on the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Let's go there."

"Perfect." Kristen wrinkled her perfect ski-slope nose. "Kemp was all over me. I need to get at least 100 miles of space between us. Seriously. I think he has a blocked memory." She scoffed.

"Sounds good." Alicia muttered, at the same time Claire mumbled, "Fine by me."

"That sounds fantastic!" Dylan projected, clasping her hands together. "Nawt because of the boys, but because I love a good beach." She smiled.

"Okay. K, can you get a flight for us? 6 AM. Tomorrow." Massie thought for a second, a quick plan coming together in her mind. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water from the lobby. Be back soon." She rushed her words, slipping out of the door before someone could point out the convienient stack of Fiji water in the corner. She needed, needed, another look at Derrick. To find closure of course. And maybe something else.

Massie Block was happily dating Jacob Marley. He was a rising star in the world of directing films, directing anything from Star Battles to the After Dark trilogy. Of course, he & Massie led a split life, staying at Massie's penthouse when they were in New York, and living at his expansive sunny California estate when they were on the West Coast. And they were the perfect couple. There were even rumors they might make it onto People's hottest couples list that year. People oozed jealously when they learned of Massie's beau. They spouted excitedly that it was a given for them to get married, and that their children would surely take after them in looks and occupation.

So why was she looking for something else? No reason, right? She wasn't even looking. It was just a wayward thought, not meaning a blasted thing. But, why did it feel like Massie's heart shrank a bit when she found the bartender's area populated by just one pissed-off girl angrily wishing Massie life in eternal hell for chasing off her admirers. No reason, right?

Right.


	3. three & a fourth

3.

Eventi Hotel Penthouse Suite, NYC

July 14th, Saturday

Massie sat cross-legged on the bed, applying a green tea mask to Claire's face, hopefully preventing the stress pimples that were sure to arrive if un-checked. _God damn Cam Fisher._ The plane ride was scheduled, the Block staff was notified, & a car had been reserved. It was time to do some speedy spa treatments and hit the sack.

"Chris looked pretty good." Dylan said idly. She sat splayed across one of the three queen beds, half-heartedly reading the advance copy of VOGUE August.

"Did you see Kemp? Hawt." Kristen's face looked forlorn. "Even though he's an ass... wow. "

This had been the trend of the conversation for awhile, not vacation planning and excitement; more like 'the boys looked _so_ good'. The main reason Massie didn't like this conversation was because she was afraid she'd join in and start gushing. Derrick had looked more than amazing. But Massie was thisclose from scoring a marriage to #1 on Hollywood's hottest bachelors list; and she wasn't going to blow it. And Jacob was amazing. Just maybe not Derrick amazing.

"The outer banks sounds sketch. What the heck are we going to do there? Just go to the beach?" Alicia shook the skinny guide book Massie had provided.

"There's lots of other things to do too Alicia. Like Helicopter rides, shopping you know. And we can always drive up to Raleigh if we're having small town syndrome. We bought a house because it has an ah-mazing view. It's not going to be a total bore."

Massie got back to packing, which was so not close to being done. She focused on throwing bikinis into her bag, and filling it with cute sundresses. Suitcase 1, done. Soon Suitcase 2 & 3 were filled, and so was her Never full GM Louis.

_Fast Forward to 3:39 AM, July 15th_

"Ughhhhhhhhhh. I'm sooo tired." Dylan groaned. The girls were standing with their black suitcases outside of Eventi, waiting for their black car driver. Dylan was addicted to coffee, and when she didn't get any; she got pissed off. Sadly, Starbucks hadn't responded to any of her angry emails and petitions to open their stores 24/7.

Massie straightened her black flouncy skirt, white tank & untangled the gold tangle of chains around her neck; hoping it was airplane-ready. All of her friends looked equally amazing. Alicia looked like a ninja, dressed in an all black romper & black casual high strappy heels. Kristen went for a cute white eyelet dress & sandals, while Claire was unusually sexy; wearing a pair of short leather shorts & a tight tan cashmere & cotton blend v-neck.

Dylan stuck out like a sore thumb. She still looked gorgeous, but instead of something sexy; she wore a short sleeved yellow terry Juicy jacket with matching shorts. Underneath she wore an oversized gray Splendid tee.

"Finally" Massie sighed, the black Escalade pulled up to the corner & began unloading the suitcases in the back. She sat on the seat facing back & leaned her head against the cool window. She needed a vacation. Her last one had been a disaster, a weekend in Miami where she hadn't had a moment to herself the entire trip. Can you say disaster?

"MASSIE! Wake up! We need to go." Claire said loudly, in her ear.

"Sorry, guess I'm tired." She rubbed her eyes & then grabbed her bags & wheeled them towards the terminal, flanked by Dylan and Alicia.

Even though it was barely 4:30 AM, the airport was already bustling with activity. To her right was a large group of Asians talking in hushed tones & directly in front of her was some business person in a suit shout-talking into his phone.

"Donald, we just cannot let this go to Providence. This is crucial! Crucial!" Massie giggled. The guy gave her a dirty look & hurried up, dragging his silver Tumi with him into the warm terminal of JFK. The girls rode down the escalator far behind him & made their way towards the Delta counter. Massie flashed her platinum-membership card & they let the girls cut to the front. Their attendant printed their boarding passes, and soon they were headed towards their gate.

Ignoring the stares of passer-by, Massie led the girls into the duty-free shop. A MAC lip gloss, silk neck-pillow, lifesavers & a pack of wintergreen gum found it's way onto the counter; and Massie quickly paid so she could head into Starbucks. Armed with her friends & 2-pump Chai; Massie boarded smoothly & claimed her spot at the front of the small puddle-jumper plane. She was ready for the beach.


	4. four & a fifth

4.

Newark Airport, NYC

July 15th, Sunday

"I'm telling you guys. My beach house is sick!" Josh prattled. Their plane was already nosing straight into the early-morning black sky, otherwise Derrick would have politely requested to jump off and find another seat going somewhere else. It had been about thirty minutes of non-stop gloating from Josh about his epic house _right on the beach_. He had been the primary planner for the entire month-long trip planned in May, and he was more than proud about that. And his _beyond belief_ beach house. And he wanted everyone else to know. So he crammed it down their throats.

"Just what we need to forget about… ya know. Last night." Josh blushed.

"You just want to forget about getting owned by A and you know it." Cam straightened, snickering into the leather first-class seat.

"Like Claire didn't do the same to you? Well whatever, we deserved it." Derrick said ruefully. He had gotten a chance to talk to Massie Block, and he blew it. He never asked for her number, or where she was staying. Derrick would never see her again, just because idiotic Josh had a major ego-bruising moment and had to leave immediately.

"Whatever, Olivia was totally worth it." Josh sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "And she like, threw herself at me... I would have been a fool to resist her!"

This pattern of conversation lasted the whole two hour flight, and not once did the topic stray from Dylan-this or Alicia-that. It was majorly irking to Derrick. He, of course, wanted badly to obsess about Massie, but the opportunity never brought itself to light.

When the plane unboarded at the tiny 20-gate airport, Derrick cracked a small smile. This might actually be cool, he thought, thoughts of Massie and all. It was just so quaint-seeming for the quintet of city-born, city-raised kids. As they quietly tramped past a small starbucks and headed towards the baggage claim, Derrick noted thirty people in all. Twenty that were on the flight, and about ten staff. It was by far the smallest public airport Derrick had ever set foot in.

It was barely 6:30 AM when they touched down, so they were forced to wait thirty minutes for the car-rental service to open.

"Why the hell did we take the early flight." Kemp was still clearly exhausted, letting his head hang backwards off of a bench. Behind him, Josh casually backed away from a fern potted plant, with a pained look on his face. Derrick muffled a chuckle.

"Cause we wanted to catch the waves today, member? They start at 12, so we have plenty of time to buy boards & stuff." Chris muttered. He had been remarkably quiet all day, probably thinking about Dylan. They had had the least remarkable breakup of any of the guys, and probably had the best chance of getting together. If any of them ever laid eyes on the girls again.

"Gentlemen? Ready to rent?" A sweet older African American asked. Yes! It was finally seven.

"Uh, ya we'll take a convertible and a SUV. What's the best you got?" Kemp leaned on the counter.

"We have a yellow Mercedes SLK, red Ferrari California, A DB9 Volante in black, a black Escalade, a silver Cayenne, and a white range rover. What'll you take?"

After a quick conference, the guys decided on the Ferrari and the white Range Rover. Without a thought, Derrick called dibs on driving the Ferrari, much to the disappointment of everyone else. Josh & Cam called passengers, and Kemp called driving the brand-new white Range Rover. Chris didn't want to leave him hanging, so gave up the Ferrari experience in favor of more space.

_About one hour later… Back in the airport_

"That flight was hell!" Dylan called. "What happened to private planes?" They had just landed at the Norfolk, Virginia airport, and Dylan was obviously unimpressed. She was earning lots of stares from the families surrounding her. She glared at the little kids with slight disgust. The Outer Banks were apparently "cool" but it sure looked like lots of other families were going too.

Massie looked annoyed, so Dylan chose not to ask why a ton of snot-faced tots were there at the moment. She focused on her steps as they crossed the unbelievably small airport towards the baggage claim. Once the bags were in their possession, Massie led the girls out to the curb where an amazing yellow r3 hummer was waiting, keys in ignition. Everyone sang her graces & piled in.

"I already feel less stressed." Massie sighed, sliding into the butter soft light gray leather drivers seat. She snapped for attention.

"K, guys the Outer Banks are really safe, swear. But these first two towns or so aren't, so lock the doors & don't roll down the windows." Dylan obediently locked her passenger side door & looked out the window as the car slinked out of the small airport.

Small run-down houses filled her view, with dirty nail places shining with neon 'open' signs & and a Food Lion grocery store. The next town was a slight improvement, and the drive got more and more pleasant as they neared the outer banks over a period of about two hours. Likewise, the road got increasingly crowded. Minivans, SUV's and the occasional bus filled the road as the girls neared the bridge separating the mainland from most of the islands.

"So pretty." Dylan cooed, eyeing the expanse of water shooting out on each side of the small bridge. The rest of the girls agreed.

"Mass, this is sooo pretty." Kristen said as Massie turned onto the beach road. Houses & beach accesses filled their view as they rode. Soon, the houses turned from slightly shamble-ly and gray to bright & beachy.

"This is the better part of town." Massie explained, tilting her head to the left as she turned a gradual right. "It's called Neptune Beach. It's a gated community." She drove forward, handed the guard a small card and drove through the wrought-iron gates. A palm-tree lined street beckoned them, slightly busy with happy designer-sunglasses-clad people dragging coolers for the beach.

Massie turned into a light turquoise house's gravel driveway. The house was clearly a beautiful rendition of the typical beach house. The flat siding stretched high, revealing a third story window at the very top. The windows were white, and the wide house (a contrast to the many narrow houses around them) was set on stilts & decorated by sparse white seashells. The front porch was separate & had a beautiful porch swing covered in picturesque jade green & white pillows.

"It's sooooo pretty! It's like a beach mansion!" Kristen cooed as she jumped out of the hummer. Dylan quickly followed. The girls waited anxiously as Massie unlocked the glass door with a small metal key. When the door opened, the first floor was revealed.

Light pine was the flooring, and it stretched out far, creating a loft like space of the first level. The far-wall facing the beach was covered in picturesque floor to ceiling windows with white rims. To the right was the living room section, totally open to everything else. Three white leather couches, four chair & a couple of fuzzy poufs took center stage, in front of a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall. White built-ins surrounded the TV, with creative charging places for all their electronic places, plus books & movies.

A door right next to the built-ins led to the first master bedroom. This bedroom was mainly white, lavender & gray and was beautiful, with additional views of the ocean via an elevated day bed. The room + the bathroom were more than enough for two people; so Massie & Alicia decided on staying there. When you left the room, a door was directly to the right, leading to the completely screened in lower level. The screens were not only bug-proof but they were also steel, so it was impossible to break in. Sandy floors made gave the classic space the beachy touch it needed.

Across from the first master was a white & granite modern kitchen. All of the cabinets were fully stocked with healthy snacks & dinner options. Right beside the kitchen was the formal dining room, with a wide dark wood table akin to the one at home in Massie's office.

The rest of the girls took to the stairs to find their respective bedrooms while Massie & Alicia focused on their room and unpacking.

"Ah! Massie, this house is amazing. Perfect vacation spot!" Alicia sang out as she opened the picture windows.

"How many bedrooms does this place have, anyway?"

"Five bedrooms, four & a half bath I think. But one's kinda unusable, cause of the bunk beds." Massie was laying on her back in the center of the canopy bed. She already felt more relaxed. Hardly a thought about Derrick had crossed her mind since they had arrived, and it felt great. Well, hardly was a stretch. A big one.


	5. five & one hundredth

5.

Wave Running Vehicles Surf Shop,The Outer Banks

10:10 July 15th, Sunday

"That'll be one thousand and sixty nine dollars sir."

Derrick pulled out his woven-metal wallet without a second thought and handed the over-tanned blonde his amEX.

"Thanks for shopping at Wave Running Vehicles Mister Harrington. _Please_ come again." The clerk stretched her neck towards him, giving him a sly smile as she slipped a lavender-scented slip of paper into his curled up fist. Derrick smiled politely and scooped his new black and blue surf board & accessories and headed out to meet the guys at the cars. On the way, he casually dropped the paper into his pocket, likely to join the countless others he never glanced at again.

"Dude! No way! You got the Pro X789s?" Cam said in amazement.

"Yeah, it was only a hundred more than the reg X780s so I thought, why not?"

"Woah. That's a such a sick ride. Waves are going to feel unreal on that thing." Chris commented, looking appreciatively up and down the board. "Money'll pay off. Guarantee you."

Derrick started to get the uncomfortable tingle he always got when someone started speaking about money.

"Guys, we're going to miss the 11-12 o'clock set. Let's move!" Chris thankfully added, sparing the guys an awkward moment or two.

The guys piled back into their respective convertibles and strapped the new surfboards to the back.

"Okay, 129 South Neptune Rd." Josh called out to Derrick from the backseat. "It's in Neptune Beach, the gated community."

The rest of the short ride was spent in comfortable silence. The warm summer air felt soothing & all the people dashing towards the beach heightened everyone's spirits. Bright clear blue sky was overhead, and soft tan sand was covering the ground. The road eventually forked into two different roads, one staying on the beach, another staying straight. Derrick took the first, veering onto Neptune road, passing the guard stand with a wave. After a bit of time, Derrick saw 129, and pulled into the gravel driveway. The whole street featured gigantic beach mansions, like the one next door. The house had a equally-gigantic yellow hummer in the driveway, hemorrhaging luggage out of it's trunk; so Derrick concluded they had neighbors.

129 Neptune drive was a contrast to most of the McMansions on the street. Sure it was big, but it's navy blue exterior was darker than most & the black trimming contrasted the many happy white & yellow trims featured around the block. Block. God damn.

Derrick was thinking of Massie. "Damn, Damn, Damn." He thought to himself. He had managed to keep her off his mind for practically the whole ride (maybe half of it? a quarter?) but now she was back. "You can have any f-ing girl here. Why are you still thinking about her?" He tried to tell himself. But it wasn't working. Massie... Massie was different. But she was gone. Maybe forever. And he would never get her back again.

* * *

127 Neptune Drive, The Outer Banks

11:30 July 15th, Sunday

"Guys! Are you ready?" Massie called up the light steps.

"Almost!" Dylan's voice floated down the steps. "Gawd, I look like a pig. Why did I ever think I could pull off a bikini?"

"Dyllll! You don't look like a pig, I'm sure!" Alicia added, stepping out of her & Massie's bedroom. She was wearing the same string bikini as Massie, although hers was black.

"K, we're coming now." Claire called down.

The two blondes & the redhead cautiously walked down the wide steps. Claire was in a soft pink tankini top & white shorts, while Kristen had decided to show off her body with a fire-engine red bikini. Dylan didn't look fat at all, in a light-blue print ikat bikini.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look great! Purple is still _so_ your color Massie." Claire cooed.

"Thanks, let's get out on the beach. I need to tan before I loose all my color." Massie ushered the girls down the steps and out the patio. The short private beach access was lined with sparse palm trees & beach grass. At the end of the private trail, a picturesque tall white picket fence separated the beach from the private property. And there was the beach. It was perfectly populated, crowded but not too crowded. The girls set up the white house set of five beach chairs & three umbrellas. Massie immediately shook out her light yellow D&B print towel and laid down face first. She skillfully untied her back strings (to avoid tan lines!) and relaxed. This was the perfect time to lounge & to de-derrick-ify her mind. Like she could.


	6. six & a tenth

6.

Beach,The Outer Banks

12:01 July 15th, Sunday

"Massie! Wake up." Alicia hissed in her ear, tickling Massie awake.

"Whaaat?" Massie deliriously sat up. Then she realized where she was.

"What's going on?" She repeated. "S**t, my strings!" Massie gasped. Her bikini was barely keeping her covered. Alicia dashed to her rescue and tied her strings back to their original location.

"It's them. They're here." Claire looked grim.

"Wait, who?" Massie shook her head.

"The guys." Kristen's voice was flat. "They're staying next door."

"What? Where are they? How do you know?" Massie said quietly, scanning the beach.

Alicia said nothing, she just pointed towards the beach. Massie followed her finger towards five shirtless boys dragging shiny surfboards towards the beach. She immediately spotted Derrick. He was hard to miss. With the deep purple shorts that matched her swimsuit perfectly, and the electric blue surfboard he was dragging, he was practically a magnet for girl attention.

The rest of the crew was following him into the water. By her side, she heard Alicia sighing as she looked at Josh's dark floppy hair and hunter green Ralph Lauren Polo shorts. Claire pointedly turned her head, trying to prove she wasn't looking, but peeked at Cam when she thought no one was looking. Kristen was trying to ignore Kemp, and failing. He definitely had the best abs she had ever seen on a guy. And that sandy brown hair? He was _at least_ a 11.

Dylan was still lying on her towel, obviously trying to look unimpressed. Her green eyes flickered up at regular intervals, most likely checking to make sure the girls hadn't run off in a Briarwood-boy-obsessed craze.

Practically every girl on the beach was drooling. How could Massie blame them? It would be awfully hard to blame herself.

* * *

Beach, The Outer Banks

12:02 July 15th, Sunday

"Let's catch that one." Cam pointed towards a wave that was far off in the sea. It was a beautiful day. Perfectly balmy, but not too hot. The sun was shining directly on the waves, and Derrick could easily see the sandy bottom populated by hordes of silver minnows. Far off in the distance, small groups of iridescent sting-rays floated in small groups, enjoying the day just as much as everyone on the beach.

"Yeah, that one's gonna be big. You just can tell." Josh agreed, pushing the floppy bangs away from his dark eyes so he could examine the bump of water in the distance.

"Fine." Derrick started paddling out into the deeper water. When they got out of the breaking zone, Derrick relaxed and started bobbing with the waves. Even thinking about Massie couldn't fully outweigh the happiness that came with being in the ocean. The familiar nervous adrenaline rush that always came before a wave filled him with determination. He was going to _kill_ that wave.

"Woah, are we really going to ride that?" Cam said nervously. The wave was gaining in size every second.

"Too late now." Derrick said evenly. He started paddling up towards the beach. The wave slowly picked him up & Derrick was surprised at how high he was actually going. Then he made the mistake of looking below him. The wave was way too high. Unsafe for even a pro, and Derrick was no pro, as everyone knew. And he did the worst thing any surfer, even a pro, could do in the face of danger. He panicked & jumped backwards on his board.

When the wave brought him down crashing onto the beach, Derrick was sure he was dead. He must have cracked his neck or something.

Why did he think this? He had seen an angel. And the angel looked like Massie Block.

**A/N: It's here!**

**You know what to do!**

**mwah!**

**splendeur**


	7. seven & a twenty-third

7.

Beach, The Outer Banks

12:04 July 15th, Sunday

Massie felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The brilliant white feathers of a seagull resting in the glittering ocean caught her eye in the distance. As she adverted her eyes from Derrick's blonde head, Alicia's sharp intake of breath brought her head swinging back to the front. Where was he? Derrick's dripping body rose into the air, crouching down. It took her a minute to realize he was on his surfboard. For one glorious second, he rose into the air, smiling slightly. Then...

He took a step back on his emerald green board. The look on his face turned from exhilaration to pure panic. With fury, the Ocean swallowed him, leaving only the tip of his board visible. Massie gasped. Faster than she thought possible, she was out of her seat and pad/running towards the beach. Surely he would be okay. He couldn't get hurt. _Couldn't._

With a thundering crash, the wave brought Derrick, his board (cracked in two) and a healthy dose of seaweed right onto the dry part of the beach right at her toes. Massie shrieked, partly because of the mist that surely would ruin her hair, but mostly because Derrick wasn't moving. She rushed to his side. With a slight grunt, she flipped him over on his back. His dark eyes looked up at her for a millisecond, and then fluttered closed.

"Crap. Sh*t. Uh, help?" Massie yelled at the lifeguard on duty, who was obliviously sitting at the stand, his head ducked, texting. The burly guy's eyes flashed up, focused on Massie, and then he scrambled out of his chair, eager to assist.

"What's wrong?" The Lifeguard panted, practically stepping on Derrick's unresponsive body. "What can I do to help?"

"Uh, he's like dead?" Massie hysterically gestured at the crowd forming around them.

"Right." He glanced down, and grabbed his Walkie-Talkie from his belt. "Phil? We've got a Unresponsive Body on section A-12."

"Roger that. We've got an ATV coming down... mashdjkgafkjga." The rest blurred as the lifeguard turned away, furiously speaking into his walkie-talkie. Massie felt Alicia & the rest of the girls come up behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derrick's friends approaching, trailed by Claire, Kristen, Alicia & Dylan.

"Alright, ma'am. The ATV is here. Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?"

"Me?" Massie muttered, anxiously burying her toes in the sand. The shock from the accident had formed a sort of barrier in her brain, slowing words from reaching comprehension.

"Yes. Most of the girlfriends like to ride with their boyfriends when they get hurt." The lifeguard said seriously. Massie heard a chuckle from behind her. She sent an amber death glare at Claire, who was giggling with Cam, just like idiotic schoolgirls. Weren't they supposed to hate each other?

"Yeah." Massie mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Derrick got loaded onto the stretcher-atv as Massie rode double with the lifeguard. Faster than she expected, they reached a beach access where the flashing ambulance was waiting. Massie hopped into the back, wrapping her cover-up around her. She must have looked strange, in a practically-lingerie lavender Eres bikini. But, what was she supposed to do? Run back to the beach and grab her sundress? No time.

As soon as the doors closed, she looked expectantly at the pale ginger who was manning the wheel. He was examining her chest appreciatively.

"Just go." She refrained from giggling upon imagining what the daywalker would do seeing Alicia's much bigger chest in a bikini; thinking merely of the serious issue right in front of her.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." The boy turned around quickly, sneaking one last look. Massie turned her back.

The roads flashed by as the people anxiously worked on Derrick in the back. Massie heard snippets of their rushed words, like "compressed spine" and "-en neck." She prayed to god he would be okay. And that the hospital would have a gift shop.

The Outer Banks Medical Center was disappointingly small. It barely looked like anyone worked there. Except for the stupid daywalker and his semi-smart doctor friends. Massie desperately wanted to be able to get Derrick to a _good_ hospital. In Virginia, or even New York. But by his pale complexion, it looked like he needed serious help. Now.

While Derrick had (obviously) taken the back way in, the ginger had nervously informed her that she would need to go through the front of the hospital. So, Massie was forced to hurriedly walk past gaping tourists in only a skimpy bathing suit. The front desk quickly caught & dispatched her to the small gift-shop where she was given a XXXL t-shirt in a dirty puke-green wash, free of charge. It had only cost her the tiny bit of self-pride she had left.

With purpose in her step, Massie headed towards the emergency wing, pulling the t-shirt through her legs and fastening it to the back-hem, forming a sort of romper. The security guard attempted to stop her, but she barked a quick lie claiming she was Derrick's half sister. He obviously didn't believe her, but was either too scared of backlash, or too horrified by her garb to respond. Her still-damp bare feet slapped against the faux-marble floors aimlessly, as Massie peeked and ducked into rooms, trying to find him.

As Massie peeked into the last room, a sense of despair washed over her. He obviously wasn't in the ER. The ICU was locked. And she didn't dare check the Morgue. Why was she even here? How would she get home? Where was everyone? Was he_... d-_

And most of all. Why did she care?

**A/N: Hey guys! This was a bit of a filler chapter, so don't kill me :) Thanks for all of the reviews! Oh my, 83 for 6 chapters? Unheard of :) **

**So only 10 reviews  for the next chappy :)**

******mwah!**

**splendeur **


	8. eight & a sixth

8.

The Outer Banks Medical Center :

5:59 July 15th, Sunday

"You are one lucky man." The doctor shook his head. "I've never seen this miraculous recovery. I have half a mind to keep you under watch. Knocked out and slammed on a beach, and you're leaving the hospital within one day. Almost half of one."

Derrick nodded. More than anything, he wanted to tell the doctor about seeing Ma- _her_, but the doc would probably lock him up in the psych ward. Even Derrick knew seeing things that weren't there was a bad sign.

"I won't keep you longer. You better go check on your girlfriend. She's been here for five hours. Some of her friends came to retrieve her, but she wouldn't leave. Not even when I asked her to."

"My girlfriend?" Derrick said, confused. Had one of his exes flown out to check on him? Which one? He had many. "What does she look like?"

The doctor looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you feeling woozy, son? You don't know..."

"No, no." Derrick waved casually. "What does she look like?"

"Brunette, tall, thin, fairly attractive." The doctor said slowly. "Goldish eyes? She's in the lobby."

Derrick almost lost his footing.

"Are you alright?" The doctor insisted. "Nurse?"

"I'm fine!" Derrick gasped. "Thanks for your assistance. I'll be back for a checkup tomorrow."

Derrick focused on the white tiles as he found himself rushing down the main hallway. There were two girls that fit the doctor's description. One was a Massie-Block-lookalike that he had dated a year ago, and the other was the real thing. He hoped with all of his being that it was the latter. When the hallway spilled into the lobby, his heart dropped. At first glance, no one was in the lobby. As he hurried towards the grouping of green chairs, he spotted a brunette curled up in a ball. Her eyes were closed, and her face was tucked into her shirt. She almost blended in.

"Massie?" He asked hoarsely. The girl lifted her head and opened her amber eyes.

"Derrick?" She responded, unfolding herself from the oversized t-shirt.

"Why, why are you here?" He said, and then kicked himself mentally.

"Vacation." She mumbled looking down, obviously embarrassed.

"Why are you here?" Derrick repeated, and then kicked himself again. He should have been hugging her, not practically interrogating her!

"I... I'll leave." Massie pushed herself to her feet, and then started speed-walking towards the wide double doors. Derrick stood frozen.

"No wait!" He called, walking after her. She paused, in the middle of the parking lot.

"I... I..." _I love you_, he wanted to yell. "What happened?"

"Your surfboard crashed on the beach."

"But, but you..."

"I stayed behind to make sure you were okay." Her voice cracked.

"But why? I mean, we, you, I don't know you." Derrick covered his mouth as soon as he spoke the words. Why did he have to be so_ dense_?

"Right. I don't know you either." She spat, staring at the ground. "At all."

"I called Josh." She gestured to Josh's convertible parked in the far corner of the parking lot. "I guess I forgot I didn't know him either." She added, turning towards a yellow hummer parked a few feet ahead of her. Derrick stood, his vocal cords not cooperating.

"Wait!" The yellow car door slammed, Derrick futively took a few steps forward as the car swung around. As it passed, Derrick tried to call out again. The last image he saw was Claire Lyons, _Claire Lyons_, rolling down the passenger window and giving him the finger.

* * *

"Massie." Alicia insisted. "Massie?"

"What." Massie said flatly, staring at the wall. She turned to look at Alicia. The dead, empty look in her eyes startled her.

"We're uh, getting dinner. Want something?" Alicia anxiously moved her pointed foot in a circle.

"No." Massie exhaled. "I need to pack. I thing I'm going to catch the six AM flight to New York tomorrow."

"But, the drive to the airport..."

"I'm having a helicopter come get me. There's a landing zone about ten minutes from here. I could walk."

"You can't leave!" Alicia insisted. "Don't let him... Not so early too. Think about it."

"Alicia. I just... I've made a complete fool of myself." Massie's eyes glistened. "I thought, maybe, he would... And anyways, I'm past my due for a visit with Jacob." She exhaled, looking less than thrilled.

"Massie he's an idiot. A douche. An asshole." Alicia spat. "I can't believe him. He's a pompous neanderthal."

"I know, I know. And it's ridiculous." Massie's voice wavered. "Here I am, with a great boyfriend. And I'm crying over a stupid... him."

"If you leave, you've let him win." Alicia said flatly.

"Then let him win!" Massie's voice came back with venom. "I don't care if I'm letting him win. He's always had control over me. What's one more time?" She started sobbing. "I never want to see him again!"

"You won't-" Alicia was cut off.

"I'm going to fly back to New York tomorrow, and then go to LA. To be with Jacob." She insisted.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes!" Massie said forcefully. "I can't take it. I just can't take it."

**A/N: Oh my, this is getting so serious! I have the next chapter written, so if I get 10 reviews today, it'll be up later today! So review, review, review!**

**What do you think about Derrick and Massie? Let me know in a review!**

**splendeur**


	9. nine & a seventh

9.

Massie's Beach House : Alicia/Massie's bedroom

7:49 July 15th, Sunday

Alicia watched Massie sob, rubbing her on the back in rhythmic circles. She couldn't believe Derrick had shown up and... ruined her. Enticed her to make plans to leave.

"You know what, I'm going to go get dinner. I'll be back soon." Alicia lied, giving Massie a quick back pat.

"Okay." Massie sniffled, resuming her packing.

Alicia exited the room, softly shutting the door. Without a word to the other girls, who were crowded in the kitchen, she strapped on a pair of simple sandals and marched out the front door. She stepped down the stairs, down the driveway, past the car, and reached the road. With a calming breath, she headed down the driveway of the house next to her.

The navy beach mansion glowed with a few lights, but not as many as the house she had come from. Without any cause for embarrassment, she marched up the steps and turned the door handle. It was open. Alicia followed the sound of voices until she reached the kitchen, where four guys were sitting on the counter, drinking and talking.

"H-hey Leesh." Josh rose, slightly freaked out. They had talked a bit on the beach after Derrick was gone, but he had hardly expected her to show up in his house. Even if they were technically neighbors, they weren't on the best of terms.

"Hey guys." Alicia waved casually. "Where is he?" Her voice lowered.

"Upstairs." Josh said. "Why? Wait!" Alicia turned around, headed back to the stairs she had passed on the way in. Upstairs, there were several doorways. Alicia took a wild guess and went for the one with light flickering out the bottom. She tried the door. It was locked. Alicia looked around, and then slammed her foot into the door. It gave way.

"What the fu-" Derrick looked up from the TV. "Alicia?" His face fell.

"Listen a**hole." She crossed the room in a few steps. He shrank back against the wall, pulling the chocolate comforter with him. "No one makes my best friend that upset."

"I didn't-" Alicia cut him off with a death glare.

"She's crying, sobbing, in my room right now, packing." She said, analyzing his face.

"Packing? Wait, she's leaving?" Panic flashed across his face.

"Yes!" Alicia threw her hands up into the air. "Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Need a hearing aid?" Alicia spat.

"No." Derrick said meekly, arms half-raised in a defensive stance.

"Then fix it!"

* * *

Massie's Beach House : The front foyer

5:49 July 15th, Sunday

Massie tried to quiet the obnoxious squeak of the wheels on the carrier. The last thing she needed was one of the girls waking up and begging her to stay, again. She had endured a two-hour jag last night, and was doing anything to prevent another. She wouldn't admit it, but they had almost convinced her to stay. Almost. And she didn't need another attack to weaken her front.

When the door squeaked shut, Massie exhaled. She was free. Her muscles twitched as she hauled the gigantic Louis down the white-painted set of stairs. It was still awfully dark outside, and deathly quiet. It felt freeing. She was finally escaping.

Truth be told, it was nice and warm outside, with crickets chirping and birds singing pre-morning melodies. In the background, she could hear the soft crash of the waves thundering against the sand.

Massie reached the end of the long driveway quickly, aiming to be at the helicopter pad before her ride arrived.

"Psst." Massie whipped her head around. She could have sworn that she heard someone.

"Mass?"

"Who's there?" She said forcefully. Had she walked into a stakeout?

"Me." A deep voice reverberated around her.

"Who the hell is me?" She whispered. The light had started to splotch along the horizon, lighting the space around her. She searched the immediate area around her, finding no one.

A throaty, nervous chuckle drew her eyes to a rock, the one that displayed the house number. A guy was sitting on the rock, attentively looking at her.

"Derrick?" She whisper-shouted.

"Uh, yeah?" Massie turned immediately to go.

"Stop!" Derrick added, hastily jumping to his feet. "I want to... to..."

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Apologize?" It sounded like more of a question than an answer.

"For what?"

"Being an asshole?" He muttered sheepishly. Massie stared him down, her lip curled slightly. "Sorry for that."

"Just sorry?" Massie breathed. "Sorry isn't enough, you have to change your behavior!" Massie cried. "You can't just say sorry!"

"Well, let me change it!" Derrick responded with the exact amount of nerve. "You've never let me fix things. You always run."

Massie was speechless.

"That day... you never let me explain. And you didn't yesterday either. You don't want to hear me talk." His voice flustered with anger.

"I-"

"I really want to fix things Massie. I really do." He replied, lowering his voice, crossing the driveway towards her. "You can't leave."

"How?" Massie blurted. "How do you know I'm leaving?"

"Alic-" He reconsidered his words. "That suitcase your dragging behind you is a big clue." He smiled. _That smile._ Massie's heart almost melted.

"I would like to fix things." Massie thought for a second. "You know, be friends."

"Friends?" Derrick's face fell for half a second. "Yeah, friends."

"So..." She shifted from foot to foot.

"Why don't you give me that suitcase and we can go inside." Derrick offered.

"That would be great." Her heart fluttered. _He wants to be friends_, she told herself, somewhat calming her beating heart. _Just friends._

* * *

Massie's Beach House : The Kitchen

7:00 July 16th, Monday

Claire stumbled down the stairs, still half-asleep. Her rumbling stomach led her to start towards the kitchen. When she turned the corner, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't still sleeping.

"Wait Massie?" She half-slurred. "I thought you left."

"Naw." Massie said brightly. Claire stumbled towards the breakfast table, where she fell into a seat.

"Cooking?" She said questioningly. Massie never cooked.

"Not me." She said softly. Claire's brain fuzzed. It didn't make sense. A movement caught her eye in the corner, near the pantry. Claire turned her eyes. There stood Derrick Harrington, shirt off, wearing only boarding shorts. She had to be dreaming.

"What. The. Fu**." She said, rubbing her bleary eyes. "I see Derrick. Do you see him?"

"Uh, hey Claire." Derrick shifted his weight. He was obviously remembering the last time they had met.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Claire rose to her feet, ready to defend Massie.

"Claire, he's helping me with breakfast." Massie said, her eyes darting back and forth.

"But, but..." Claire stammered, sure she would wake up any minute.

Massie flitted closer to her. "He... convinced me to stay."

"Ohhhhh..." Claire sighed. No wonder.

"Not like that!" Massie said, disgusted. "He apologized. We're friends." She said the last part out loud. Derrick nodded, a weird-slightly pained smile on his face.

"You. Made. Up?" Claire said, more than confused.

"Yeah!" Massie smiled brightly. "It was a huge misunderstanding."

"Okay?"

"Hey." Dylan stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was in a huge bun, and she still had a nightie on. "What the hell is he doing here?" She muttered to Claire.

"They made up apparently. They're friends."

"Friends my ass." Dylan slurred. Claire giggled. "Five bucks on them hooking up by the end of the week. If they haven't already." She eyed Derrick's bare chest.

"Agreed. Make that ten."

"Hello!" Kristen trilled, stepping into the kitchen. She was dressed only in booty shorts and a pink camisole. She donned a confused look as soon as she saw Derrick.

"Why is he here?" Kristen whispered as she joined the girls. "Where's his shirt? Are the other guys with him?" She added hopefully.

"Making breakfast. No idea. Nope." Claire answered in a slight monotone. Her eyes were fixed on Derrick & Massie laughing as they cooked bacon. Bacon. Claire was sure Massie Block hadn't had an ounce of bacon in her entire life.

"Looks like I'm the last one up!" Alicia smiled as she dashed into the kitchen. She was, like Massie, dressed in something other than nightwear. As she joined the other girls at the wood breakfast table, she asked no questions.

"Breakfast's ready!" Massie cooed, carrying in a platter of bacon, eggs and fruit. Close behind her was Derrick, with a platter of Croissants, pancakes and cereal.

"Yum." Claire dug into the pancakes, letting her observations go awry for a couple of minutes. When she resurfaced, stomach full, she realized she could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. It was no doubt Massie's laugh, high and tinkling. Claire turned the corner. Massie was pressed up against the far wall of the spacious kitchen, while Derrick was on top of her, tickling her sides.

"Stop it! No really!" Massie laughed again. "Claire, hey!" She practically yelled, untangling herself from Derrick.

"Oh, uh, hi again." Derrick ran a hand through his hair. "Cam and the rest of them are coming over." He gestured to his phone. "Few minutes, actually. We're thinking about going to the beach."

"Doesn't that sound fun?" Massie trilled, shifting feet.

"Yeah, totally." Claire said warily. Everything was moving way too fast for her. Way too fast.


	10. ten & a seventy-eighth

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took forever to update! I've been stressing over my other stories!**

**BTW, this story has undergone a small revamp! Nothing significant changes, but it sets the stage a bit better.**

* * *

10.

Massie's Beach House : Lower Level

1:49 July 15th, Sunday

"Uh, Massie?" Claire bit her lip, gazing up at the rafters in the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Massie paused, looking at Claire questioningly, pausing in steps.

"Letter in your mailbox."

"Thanks." Massie pulled at her white thonged bikini bottom. "Ready for the beach?"

"Wait!" Claire bit her lip again, and then swore silently. When she saw Cam, she didn't need to have an ugly split lip.

"Yeah?" Massie responded, sounding slightly annoyed. The other girls had already started the short trek to the beach, and she didn't want to be late for Derrick.

"Don't you think that swimsuit's a bit... revealing?" Claire raised her eyebrows. Undeniably, Massie looked gorgeous, ethereal really; but the suit was more on-the-stage-in-new-york-with-stilettos-and-a-pole than going to the beach with the ex I don't like.

"No." Massie said quickly, scanning the ground. Her tan had been dusted with a light shimmer, and the light reflected off of her in the best way possibly. Along with her hair, done in insanely voluminous waves, there was no way this could have been an accident. But Claire would obviously be a hypocrite if she spoke up. She too, had dressed in her best (read: most revealing) suit, and spent thirty minutes in the bathroom expertly applying water-proof eyeliner. She would be a hypocrite with adorable, smudged-on-purpose eyes.

"Kay whatever." Claire waved at her to go on, and pulled the lower-level screen door shut. After a few moments, she easily caught up to Massie, and they casually scanned each other, prepared for a rating. It was a silly middle-school tradition, but it was a quick easy way to get an honest opinion.

"9.5" Massie said slowly, analyzing Claire quickly. "Love the blue bikini, it brings out your eyes. Next time, go easier on the kohl."

"9.9 for you." Claire said, slightly miffed. Even with her stripper-esque suit, Massie still managed to outweigh her in overall hotness. Hopefully Cam would get that she was oh-so-taken, and focus on Claire instead.

"Are you sure this scarf doesn't look stupid?" Massie played with the black-and-gold hermes scarf knotted casually around her long neck.

"Totally. It looks great with the gold rimmed sunglasses." Claire sighed. In truth, Massie always had the best style. While it was a struggle for Claire to pick out a cover up. Thank god models had stylists. Otherwise, she would have been screwed.

_Five minutes later..._

"Ready?" Dylan asked the group, absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach, which was exposed by a sexy cutout black one-piece. "I shouldn't have eaten all of that foooood." She added, with a groan.

"Are you on drugs?" Claire grumbled, pulling at her suit. "At least _you_ have a chest." She added, turning towards Alicia.

"At least _you're _a size double-zero." Alicia contradicted. "I have to get everything tailored! My chest is like a size ten, and I'm a two."

"Guys. Chill. It's just them. Seriously." Massie halted the walk at the gate. "Just seem confident. Guys love confident. And besides, we've already put them in the friend zone. No stress." With one last hair flip, and a pull at her bathing suit bottoms, Massie lead the group of girls out onto the beach. It was another beautiful day. Granted, not as awe-inspiring as the day before, but still warm and incredibly sunny. Quickly, Massie spotted a group of five guys near the water. Naturally, a crowd of female admirers were crowded around them, listening to Derrick speak.

"It must have been at least twenty." His voice rang across the beach. "Crazy!" He shook his head.

"You must have been soooooo scared." A bottle-blond girl cooed from his left, bravely scooting towards him and taking a seat on his beach chair's handle. The girl was small framed, but curvy, with a body any normal guy would die for. An obvious flaw were the two inches of light brown hair at her part, although it almost looked deliberate.

"Not really."

"Ooh, a brave one." Another girl crept towards him and stuck her faux-tanned hand in his hair. Massie's hackles rose.

"Ye- Mass!" Derrick called, seeing Massie in his field of vision. Massie took a deep breathe. _No need to freak out. He's not yours. Remember._

"Babe." Massie cooed, slinking into the circle past two Snooki-copy-and-pastes. "Sorry I'm late." She cocked her head and looked the faux-blonds on his sides straight in the eyes. "Mind?"

The hair-toucher immediately retreated, sensing Massie's overall alpha rating. The handle-percher stayed put. She sent Massie a withering look and opened her cherry red lips. "Yeah, actually." She hissed. "I'm Tawny. And I was here first."

"Oh right." Massie threw her head back and laughed. "I don't want your spot tah-aw-nee." She mocked the girl's overly-southern accent. With a quick, graceful motion, she plopped down on Derrick's lap. Her friends took note, and claimed their respective interests with a quick seat on their chairs. With a dejected look, most of the girls picked up and left. Tawny stayed.

"Want to go in the ocean with me?" She cooed, pulling at Derrick's arm with her long crimson nails. "I heard it's really warm."

Derrick glanced at Massie nervously. "I don't think so."

"Aw. Well, later then. I promise." Tawny leaned towards Derrick and planted her lips on his forehead. "Bye."


	11. eleven & a month-long wait

11.

Beach

2:07 July 15th, Sunday

Derrick was trying really hard not to think of Massie on his lap. Or Tawny on his handle. Sure, he was used to a lot of female attention, but it was rarer when two got in a cat fight over him. Not that it hadn't happened, but definitely not between the literal girl of his dreams and a hot townie chic.

"Want to come in the ocean with me?" Tawny cooed, pulling at his arm. Derrick knew a trip to the ocean with her surely wouldn't be boring, but then he glanced back at the girl on his lap. And so he awkwardly shook off Tawny and nervously declined.

"Aw. Maybe later." As Tawny got up, she dropped her towel. As she bent from the waist to grab it, her curvy derriere was in full sight for a half a second, making Derrick gulp. As she righted herself, she winked at him and mouthed "You have the number." Derrick considered grabbing her and asking her what she meant, and saying that yes, he quite would like her number, again forgetting the brunette alpha in his lap. Massie! Right. Thankfully, she had missed the exchange.

"Wh-what was that about?" He wavered, torn between wanting to gaze at Massie and look at Tawny's retreating behind.

"Oh, nothing." Massie smiled brightly, lifting her petite frame off of his lap. "I could tell you wanted her gone, so I decided to help!" She busied herself with unraveling a white old-fashioned beach chair and placing it next to Claire's. "You're welcome." She added after a second, with a giggle.

"_Thank_ you?" Derrick wheezed, suddenly caught in a coughing fit. A soft, smooth hand found his back, rubbing it softly. Derrick instantly relaxed, his thoughts returning back to Massie, and Massie only. His first love. His vacation neighbor. The girl he was desperate to get back. If he could only get out of the friend zone.

* * *

Massie's Beach House

5:56 July 15th, Sunday

"I am so fat!" The warbling voice of Dylan found its way through Massie's door. "I should just wear a porky pig shirt and call it a day."

"Shut up Dylan!" Kristen's sharp voice came in response. "We're trying to get ready."

"So am I!" Dylan's voice became clearer. "But I'm too fa-a-a-t!"

"Wear a freaking garbage bag then!" Claire joined the cacophony of voices, sounding pissed off.

"At least it would fit!"

"Emagawd everyone shut up!" Massie yelled, silencing the crazed voices. "I am_ trying_ to get ready!"

"So are-"

"DYLAN."

"Kay, fine, whatever!"

Massie pressed her two index fingers into the side of her temple, anxiously examining the outfits laid out in front of her. She needed something sexy, but refined, to help make Derrick forget all about that sleazy Tawny and her sexy, long red fingernails. But not like, fall in love with her. More like... kind of...

Examining her nails, Massie wondered if it was too late to paint them the same color. Right now they were glazed with a simple clear. Boring.

Not that she needed, wanted, or cared about Derrick's love (life). It shouldn't matter to her if he was involved with the slut townie. She had a boyfriend, Jacob, and he was her 10-year ex. From when she was like, 15.

"Massie, hate to burst this bubble." Alicia called from her spot on the window daybed, already donned in a scarlet silk trapeze dress that made her dark skin glow. "But we were supposed to be outside four minutes ago."

Massie snatched the first outfit in front of her, and slid on the dark wash AG jeans and the white silk ruffled tank. Sliding on her trademark aviators and snatching her Bottega Veneta knit leather oversized hobo, she looked like a cross between summer in the Hamptons and the West Indies. Maybe not perfect for sunny, relaxed, warm North Carolina, but comfortable and familiar.

Soon, the five girls were walking out the door, dressed in a myriad of different outfits. Kristen was all casual-beachy/sexy, wearing a pair of light denim shorts, a black low-cut v-neck and flip-flops. In comparison, Claire looked stiff and stuck-up, in a high-necked sea-green sleeveless Equipment blouse and a dark blue miniskirt. Dylan had chosen to wear an artfully draped black cotton v-necked shirt, with a simple, loose pair of medium destroyed boyfriend jeans. Together, the girls looked fashionable and beachy, and ready to break the boy's hearts. Or heal them. Outside, an Escalade and a Ferrari waited. Three of the five guys were leaning against the black car, while Cam & Derrick were sitting on the trunk of the yellow convertible.

"Massie!" Derrick's face lit up. "O'er here!" Massie and Claire split from the group, as their comrades watched jealously. Claire quickly climbed in the back with Cam, leaving Massie and Derrick to the front seats. Coincidentally, it was the exact same car Jacob drove. The thought was sobering, and as Derrick backed out of the sandy driveway, she slumped down in her seat, absentmindedly taking off the case on her phone and clicking it back on.

"So, what's up?" Derrick took his eyes of the still-light road for a second, watching Massie. Obviously, something was a little off.

"Nothing."

"Something seems wrong..." Derrick lilted, speeding up a bit. He, with a bit of hesitation, laid a hand on her knee and squeezed. It felt intimate. Way... intimate.

No. Bad. This was bad. Boyfiend. Jacob. Hand. Knee.

"It's just..." Massie considered her options. One, she could lie and say nothing was wrong. Option two was to gently remind him that she had a boyfriend, and she could have possibly maybe have been leading him on. And option three, throw herself out of the car and run off screaming. With a sigh, she ruled out number three, ruefully following with number one.

"It's my boyfriend, Jacob's birthday," Massie lied, taking a page off of Claire's breakup with Cam, like, twelve years before. "And I... forgot to call him."

His hand was instantly gone.

Derrick's knuckles clenched the steering wheel, an icy white color blooming across the joints. The muscles in his jaw tightened, his face turning flaming red.

"So?"

"So. So what?" Derrick let out an inhumane chuckle as he swerved the car into the restaurant parking lot. "So, nothing." He added. Without another word, he threw open the yellow door and clicked the locks shut as he shambled towards the restaurant door, hands in pockets. "Call him, Massie. Call him. Call him now. Or else he might get his heart broken." He called over his shoulder, a malicious tint to the words. He mumbled something else, but he was out of earshot, and his words were lost in the wind.

"Well, okay then." Cam's throaty chuckle cut into the howling silence. Massie whipped around, having forgotten the two girls in the backseat. Her cheeks flamed.

"Nice going, Mass." Claire grumbled, unbuttoning her high-neck top descretely. Underneath, a notably more exposing red glitter halter top shined. Massie opened her mouth, half in shock.

"Kidding. Help me out?" She spoke towards Cam. He nodded, extending a tanned palm to guide her out of the convertible. "Coming?"

"In a little." Massie slumped in her seat. Her knee felt icy with the removal of Derrick's wide hand.

And then, about ten minutes too late, she realized... maybe she didn't want to just be friends with Derrick.

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the month long absence. I completely forgot I had written this, and forgot to have it edited. **

**So are you team Massington, Macob, or Dawny? **

**And who of the other girls should get asked out by their respective pair first? **

**XOXOX!**

**splendeur**


	12. twelve & a thirty-first

12.

Onalillé Italian Resaurant, in the car

6:37 July 15th, Sunday

Dylan smiled serenely at Chris before turning away and self-consciously grabbing her thighs. Why, oh why had she chosen shorts? Or, why had she chosen to eat all of that food this morning? As Chris made the final turn into the gravel driveway of the casual-but-elite restaurant, Dylan made two final wishes for the night. One was to not look like she had raided a Krispy Kreme stock truck. And two was- wait.

"Massie?" Kristen asked, before Dylan could open her mouth. The dark figure in the Ferrari next to them lifted her head slightly, and then slumped again. Dylan had never seen Massie break her posture this badly. She even rivaled Kori from elementary school.

"Mass?" Alicia paused, one foot out of the passenger seat door. "You okay."

"O-" Massie's voice caught. "Of course I am."

"Why are you in the car?"

"Derrick thought it would be f-ing hilarious to lock me in the car. Can you _please_ help me out?"

"Yeah, sure." Dylan said cautiously, making her way around the yellow car to the passenger side. "How long ago did you get here?"

"Ten minutes?"

"He left you in here for ten minutes?" Alicia said incredulously. "Why?"

"Don't ask me." Massie grumbled. "What are we standing around for?"

"Dunno." Chris muttered from the other side, facing Josh and Kemp. "Girl drama?"

"Chris!" Dylan reprimanded from the corner of her mouth. "No matter. Let's just go inside." She started walking towards the dim-lit restaurant, noticing the gravel driveway crunch under her heels. Ahead, the multiple-story restaurant stood in a converted mansion, with updated details, like the stormy gray and white paint and the brushed black marble mermaid statues at the front door. The door was propped open by miniature dolphin statues alike, and straight ahead loomed the carved mahogany hostess table, manned by a warm and inviting brunette.

"I believe part of our party already came in…" Dylan remembered Massie's claim. "Like, ten minutes ago?"

"Was the party's name Block?" The hostess knelt, retrieving seven more pebbled leather menus.

"Yes."

"Great! Follow me."

* * *

As soon as Derrick saw Dylan help Massie out of the car, and the clump of seven disappear into Onalillé, he took off. There was a good chance he could make the three miles within the hour, and make it to the house before they did.

_How could I be so stupid? So… so… hopeful… so… such a… _

Thoughts continued haunting his very being, as he took the first mile at a brisk walk.

_And then… you reacted like that. You ruined ANY chance you had, you little…_

Cars passed on the road, but Derrick was oblivious. He couldn't hear the roar, smell the smut; he was lucky to make it with his life.

_Massie probably thinks I'm fucking insane._

They blurred together.

_Massie insane me stupid idiot beach never again boyfriend BIRTHDAY I forgot to call him Massie Massie Massie_

To save himself from insanity, he got off the beach road, and turned down the long way towards Josh's beach house. As he passed the same beach shop he had purchased the surfboard he made a fool out of himself on, he stopped. Patting his pocket, he felt his wallet, and thought… maybe he should just go in there. Browse a bit. He could text Josh and let him know.

With his decision firm in hand, he walked up the stone walkway, and made his way into the store pass the mermaid welcome sign. Despite the six-thirty hour, light still flooded the store, and Derrick was able to clearly see the clerk behind the counter. Her back was to him, but with a simple glance at the back of her head and the white bow that held her blonde curls back, he could tell. And then he wanted to slap himself. Player. He had just gotten kind-of dumped by Massie Block, what, thirty minutes before? And here he was, scouting out the next one.

"Hey! Welcome to Wave Running Vehicles. May I help you?" The clerk drawled as she turned around, and Derrick's heart jumped into his throat.

"Wait, Derrick?" The girl pronounced his name, 'Deeeeeeerick', and while it had been annoying before, suddenly it seemed like the way his name _should_ sound. Where had he seen her before? He knew…

"Derrick!" The girl repeated. "So nice to see you again! Without… her."

"Tawny! Yeah, totally." Derrick stumbled over his words, his eyes busy canvasing her curves.

"What are you doing here? Oh! I remember I sold you that board! Two days ago, right?" Tawny didn't pause. "I gave you my number, but you didn't call! Even when I reminded you on the beach."

"Right." Derrick was still distracted. "I… lost it?"

"Well, would you like it?"

"Whaaa?" He suddenly returned to the present. "Oh, yes… I'd… this is a little soon… but… I'd really like to…"

"It's not soon, silly!" Tawny drawled. "We've_ practically_ known each other for two days! You just forgot!" Derrick blanched, suddenly feeling bad, very bad, about forgetting this… this… girl? Was that too simple of a word to describe her?

"And about that date you're stuttering about… why wait?" Tawny beamed. "I get off in fifteen; we can head down to the beach or something. We've still got a good two hours of sun!" It was obvious she wasn't nearly as embarrassed about this as Derrick was.

"That… sounds… perfect, actually." Derrick felt his lips spread into a small smile. "Just what I need."

* * *

"Josh?" Massie's voice warbled. "Where's Derrick?"

She saw his eyes dart to his phone before he answered. "N-no idea, Mass. Maybe he went home?"

"Okay." Massie lowered her eyes. "That's fine."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *covers face* It had to be done! You guys don't want Mary Sue and Gary Stu and their perfect relationship, right? **

**Question time! What is your favorite all-time Massie X Derrick story on this site?**

**xx, **

**splendeur**


	13. thirteen & a ninth

**Just a warning, this is a ping-pong chapter! 3 Massie POV's, and 2 Derrick one's! Sorry Dawny haters!**

**Also, un-beta'd!**

* * *

13.

Josh's Beach Mansion; Derrick's room

9:30 AM

July 16th, Monday

Bzzt. Derrick paused, abandoning his search for a clean t-shirt, and dove towards his phone. Like he suspected, it was Tawny.

**TAttack: Want 2 get together today?**

**Shortz4life: Totally,but have 2 go to beach w/ friends though 2day. maybe something around 2-3? **

He was suddenly self-concious of his iMessage name, regretting his seventh-grade immatureness.

**TAttack: Sounds great! Pick me up at work 2, I get off then. Hope ur friends don't include super-b M! PS: Had a great time last night**

Derrick's throat clenched at the thought of Massie. Dismissing it as leftover anger, he quickly typed back.

**Shortz4life: I don't think she's coming today... Me too ;) See u at 2**

Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. After reconciling with Tawny, they had taken a short walk to the nearby beach for a conversation, which quickly evolved into an intense PDA session. Derrick had told her everything about Massie, she had been his shoulder to cry on. And his shoulder to make out with. Figuratively, of course. He wasn't _that _weird. To keep himself from taking her back to the beach house with him, he sputtered out a pathetic excuse about the guys not having the keys (which they did) and had run back to the house on exhilaration. No matter how he felt about Massie, this might be his soul mate. She was so quirky, so fun… so carefree. Everything Massie wasn't and more.

Energized by the text-plans, he continued his search and managed to uncover a red vans t-shirt in seconds. He paired it with a pair of dark blue swim shorts and black flip-flops. Seconds later, he was out the door of his room and clomping down the stairs, ready for breakfast with his boys.

* * *

Massie's beach house; the main room

9:30 AM

July 16th, Monday

Massie had been up for hours. Analyzing the exchange with Derrick thousands of times definitely took the exhaustion out of her. How could… she…

Massie had almost reached a limit on berating herself with insults. She just couldn't take it anymore. Even with an old re-run of a relationship Dr. Phil, a cashmere throw despite the heat and an ice-cold glass of iced-tea; she couldn't repair her psyche from the damage she had already inflicted upon it. Replaying the night over and over again wasn't going to help; that she was sure of. But she had no clue how to fix the solution. Bzzt. And a text from Jacob wasn't exactly helping her mood.

**Jdirect: Hey babe :) I've got the perfect present for ur b-day next week**

**Massikur: Yay! :) Missing you :) **

Lying to Jacob came easy to her now. She knew that he probably wasn't being faithful to her all the way across the country (what 25-year old bachelor would?). She at least deserved a couple lying-passes, in exchange for being almost-surely cheated on.

**Jdirect: Hows NC?**

This time, she didn't bother replying. A creak in the wood stairs alerted her to someone quietly striding down the steps.

"Mass?" Claire's soft voice reached Massie's muted eardrums. Massie cringed. Unfortunately, she had broken down into tears last night in front of all the girls; Claire was probably afraid she would do it again.

"Claire, I'm fine…" Massie sighed. Another lie.

"Um… okay. That's not what I was going to ask." Claire shifted her weight as she crept a little closer. "The boys want us to meet them on the beach today."

"Go ahead." Massie responded, already losing interest in the conversation. God, Massie wasn't the girl's _parent_. They could do whatever they wanted, as long as she cared.

"We are nawt going without you." Alicia said, making both girls flip their heads to the overhead railing. "I was just taking to D and K, and they agree. Either you go, or we don't go."

"That's not fair." Massie protested. "Guys."

"Take it or leave it!" Claire responded, biting her lip. The glint in her eye made it clear that she wanted to go desperately.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to him." Massie relented, pushing herself off of the couch and brushing into her room. This time, she barely paid attention to what swimsuit she was picking, choosing a boring Marchesa navy blue bikini and a big black floppy straw hat. Sliding on her big black resin Chloé sunglasses and leaving her hair in the messy state it was in, she looked old-hollywood/hippie chic. Perfect for her new philosophy of "Ignore Derrick and look fabulous while doing it."

* * *

Josh's beach mansion; the Kitchen

9:45 AM

July 16th, Monday

"You have got to be kidding me." Derrick whispered incredulously. "She's coming?"

"That's what Kris says." Josh spoke evenly. Derrick's head throbbed.

"Dude, chill. Your new beach babe is not going to care. She knows you guys have nothing going on."

"That's- that's" Rather than explain the real reason he was upset, he decided to go with the Tawny thing. "I guess you guys are right. She's at work."

"Fine. So you're ready to go?" Cam said lazily, eyeing the back door. Dressed head to toe in wet suits; it was obvious all of the guys minus Derrick were planning on surfing. Derrick still had a red-light from the doc, who had sent him a firm email restricting him from even touching the water until tomorrow. Then he could stick his feet in.

"Sure." Derrick sighed, before following his crew out the door. Seeing Massie was so not on his list of must-dos. After all, once he saw her, he would have to tell her. Everything. Minus the part of him maybe still liking her. A lot. No, wait. He had Tawny, and that was all he needed. The thought gave him confidence, and he pushed his way towards the front of the boys to lead them all the way to the beach.

* * *

The Beach

10:00 AM

July 16th, Monday

Massie cautiously pushed the gate separating her property from the beach open. It shut with a clang behind her. Far in front of her, her best friends walked in a straight line, headed for a clump of tanned boys under big red beach umbrellas. Massie hurried to catch up. She was _not_ showing up by herself.

"Heyy." Dylan was the first to speak, tapping Chris on the shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Massie sat back, shocked. Last night, she had left the restaurant mid-way through dinner to look for Derrick. How much, exactly had she missed?

"Hey, Dyl." Chris grinned. "We still on for tonight?"

"Totally."

About ten feet away, Derrick sat up abruptly and looked straight at Massie. The usually bright glimmer in his eyes was gone. Massie gulped.

"Mass, can we talk?" He said abruptly, walking away before she had the time to answer. She meekly ran after him.

Once she had caught up to him, she took a second to check him out. His lighthair seemed a teensy bit longer, and he was wearing the cutest red surfer shirt. She flashed back to the last time she saw Jacob, his brown hair close-cropped and in a casual upper-class summer suit. She shook Jacob out of her mind.

"So." Derrick said flatly, avoiding her eyes.

"Derr, I'm sorry… It wasn't true- I- I…" Massie stammered.

He held up a hand for her to stop. "I understand." His voice was suddenly sweet, and he moved towards her. "I know, it was your way of telling me you had a boyfriend and just wanted to be friends. I get it Mass." His eyes drifted away from her again.

"But, Derr… I don't know if it's going to work out between me and Jacob! Lately… I mean… I want another chance with… you…" She said quietly. Massie didn't often spill her guts like that, the feeling was new and unfamiliar. She almost… liked the feeling. If it got her another chance with Derrick, she would take it. Every day.

"Mass. I met someone." Derrick's eyes were firmly on a spot in the distance. She suddenly hated the feeling, and smacked herself in the thigh to keep from crying out again.

"Oh."

"Last night… her name is…" He rasped, still not facing her. "That's probably enough. I'm… okay Massie… I don't need your pity." And with that, he left. Leaving Massie with only the sand to catch her as she fell.

* * *

**Okay! Drama chapter, sorry! **

**So anyway, I decided to update this story ASAP, because guess what? If you go to the Books - Clique section, then click on sort by reviews, and then press "all ratings"... THIS STORY IS ON THE FRONT PAGE! Oh my god, guys! Thank you so much! 240 reviews for 12 chapters? Unheard of!**

** :) I love reading all of your reviews, even the empty ones (the alphabet? strange)! Please leave one after you finish reading this! **

**Question time: What is your favorite non- Derrington, Clam, Jolisha, Crylan (ChrisXDylan), Kremp; pairing? **

**mwah! **

**sp**


	14. fourteen & an eleventh

14.

Massie's Beach House; Massie & Alicia's bedroom

11:30 AM

July 16th, Monday

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No, thanks."

"No."

"No."

"So you don't want anything?" Claire murmured, a concerned look blooming in her eye.

"No." Massie repeated, leaning back on the daybed. "What would be really great, is for you guys to leave me alone. Dyl, I know you have a a date with Chris."

Dylan parted her lips.

"No, no! I want you guys to go back out to the beach, enjoy, and then I want Dyl to go, and I want you guys to help her get ready. And then do whatever. I kinda just need to be alone."

"But-" Claire started, taking a step towards Massie. Her blonde hair was still matted with sea spray, and her pale not-yet-tanned hands grasped at a burnt orange printed towel.

"But nothing," Massie sighed, a tinge of annoyance entering her tone. "I'm fine. I just need some time. _Alone."_

* * *

Jacob Marley was never one to be ignored. And especially not by Massie.

_I should have never let her go on that vacation alone, without me. Now she's probably met some beach hunk, and they're probably doing the dirty right under my nose!_

"Stephanie!" He called the name of his assistant harshly. "Come in here, please."

"Yes sir!" The young blonde quickly appeared in the doorway, already slipping off her high heels and discarding them on the doorjam.

"Not that..." Jacob sighed. _I swear, you seduce your secretary one... no two... times... and you get this._

"Oh, okay." Stephanie straightened, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "What would you like?"

"You know that trip I have scheduled?"

"The NC one?"

"Can you have it moved up to two days from today?"

"Why? Your _girlfriend,_" Stephanie's face contorted, "'s birthday is next week. Not two days from now."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. I'll get right on that."

Jacob sighed, he loved how easy it was to rattle his staff, and moved on to contemplating what to do next.

His office didn't inspire him much, even though to most it would. The all-glass cube was on the top floor of the Inner City Arts building, and provided amazing views of his great city, Los Angeles. The threaded-cashmere shag rug would be a luxury to most, but to Jacob, it was a mere given of life. As with the flatscreen TV, the 48in custom-order iMac and the white suede couch, it wasn't much different than his house. Maybe even a step down.

The great thing about his office, was that the Paparazzi had no idea where it was, while his house on the hill was watched constantly by at least one van. So, therefore, it was the place that Jacob invited all of his girlfriends.

Jacob loved Massie, he really did, and she was gorgeous and had a classic body sure to rival all of his stand-ins; but the problem was, she wasn't always there. She was busy, he was busy, and so that's where all of _this_ came in. He tried not to think if she might be doing the same thing, constantly rotating guys; because if she was, he would flip out. _She was his. Only his._

A double-standard? Yeah, maybe. But, Jacob was one of the best actor/directors in LA, so... of course he was judged differently than everyone else. Including his girlfriend.

* * *

"I'm nawt going." Dylan stopped in her tracks. "I just can't go. I need to take care of Massie."

"We can deal with it. I said, go!" A pair of hands found her shoulder blades and pushed her out the door.

"But!" Dylan turning around, her dark scarlet curls floating in the wind. The mahogany door slammed, seconds before her fingers reached the handle. She stood frozen for half a second, then huffed and turned on her heel.

She quickly hopped down the few wood steps, and walked on the balls of her feet across the sandy gravel, in effort to keep her black espadrilles clean and new-looking. They were brand new, a gift from Alicia, and she wanted them to stay perfect. They added three inches to her tall-but-not-extremely-tall frame, letting her match up a little better to Chris's 6'6".

Waiting for her in front of the boy's house was Chris, in a black Escalade, with the windows rolled down and the music blaring. Dylan smiled, picked up the pace and hurried towards the rocking car.

_I have finally seen the light.  
And I... have finally realized.  
What you mean...  
And now, I need to know if it's real love.  
Or is it just Madness,  
Keeping us afloat, mmm._

Dylan beamed as she slid into the car, glad that her boyfriend shared her taste of music.

"Man I love this song." Chris smiled shyly at her, pulling the car into gear.

"Me too." Dylan's cheeks stretched so far, she thought they might snap. "It really just... gets my energy..." she trailed off, suddenly aware of the awkward silence in the car.

"I love this music revelation we're going through." Chris ran a hand through his wavy hair, oblivious to the tension rolling off Dylan in sheets.

"Wah... what do you mean?" Dylan fought a war against her tongue to speak.

"This old type of like... good music... like no more Nikki Minaj, you know?"

Dylan nodded like she did. _Note to self: delete all Nikki Minaj songs from iTunes._

"I love this song, too." Chris leaned forward, brushing his arm against hers for half a second. Tingles rushed up her arm.

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_

_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_

(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed..._

With a deep breath, Dylan channeled Massie. "Ohmygosh! This is totally my favorite song!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's on... like, every playlist I have." Dylan smiled serenely, leaning forward. "The..." she leaned forward to check the artist, "... lumberjacks are totally my favorite band."

"The _lumineers_?" Chris's eyes crinkled, lighting up. "Hey, Dyl, it's fine if you like songs like _Super Butt _or whatever."

"Super _bass_?" Dylan cried instinctively, and then recoiled in her seat. Why? When she could have said anything... _but_ that. Everyone knew men hated to be corrected, especially by their dates.

Chris didn't say a word, only clicking to the next song on his propped-up iPhone. When she recognized the song, the red on Dylan's cheeks bloomed into full force.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

"You have this song?" She mumbled into her chest, suddenly aware of how stupid she looked. Here Chris was, so _deep_, with his songs and... she liked Nikki Minaj. Maybe she should just go home. Go cry with Massie. Give up.

"Dyl, come on. I like all music." Chris smile bloomed further, until Dylan was sure it would shatter his cerulean eyes. "Now, come on, I know you know this song. Rap with me."

Dylan giggled nervously, and then met his eyes. On a count of three, they both started rapping.

"Yes I did, yes I did

Somebody please tell him who the eff I is? I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up!

Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way eh eh...

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bass... Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass, yeah that super bass."

Dylan finally stopped, doubled over from laughter. Chris knew the words better than she did.

Oblivious, Chris continued, "This one is for the boys in the polos, entrepreneur niggas..." He trailed off, noticing Dylan wasn't singing along. Dylan laughed harder, until she was certain the mascara-tear tracks were staining her white blouse. Finally, she heard Chris's rusty jackhammar chuckle join in.

_Best. Date. Ever. Even if it wasn't over yet._

* * *

**How was that? Did you like the end? **

_**Music credits: Madness - Muse **_

_**Ho Hey - (the) Lumineers**_

_**Super Bass - Nikki Minaj**_

**I thought about adding Derrick's date with Tawny in too, but I thought this had enough plot development and a little bit of drama (JACOB!). Sorry for not updating in, like 3 weeks.**

**Any questions? Ask! **

**-sp**


	15. fifteen & an eighth

**15! We've reached half-way! Or maybe more than that, not sure where I want this story to end up.**

**And... we've broken 300! 305 to be exact, which is absolutely uncalled for and incredible. Thanks for everyone's reviews!  
**

* * *

**15.**

**Outside Wave Running Vehicles**

**2:30 PM**

**July 16th, Monday**

"Deeeeerrr!" Tawny's squeal preceded the stifling attack of blonde curls preventing Derrick's breathing. He pulled away, hacking. The surprisingly foul taste of rose conditioner permeated the back of his throat.

"Derr?" She repeated, cocking her head to the left. "You alright?"

He nodded, blindly feeling for the pack of gum he kept on the dash. When the vulgar rose was replaced by sweet mint, he shook his head again.

"I'm fine. Just a little…" Tawny's lips landing on his cut him off. She unceremoniously climbed over the armrest and straddled the seat, not once breaking the lip hold. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and leaned in further. Automatically his hands found her hips. Soon, her tongue gently found it's way into his mouth, and he met it with his.

Who cared that they were parked on the busiest intersection in the entire town? Who cared that he had been dumped the night before, by the (then) girl of his dreams? He had a new dream girl. And this one was right in his reach.

A minute later, Tawny broke away from the kiss, leaving Derrick breathless. She clambered off of him with a wink, and scampered over to her side of the car again.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Derrick's goofy grin widened.

"A secret, huh?" Tawny's blue eyes widened, glimmering in a slightly suggestive way.

"A secret it is, and a secret it will remain."

* * *

"I love frozen yogurt," Dylan murmured to Chris, stepping back as a sugar-crazed toddler ran by.

"I know," Chris beamed. "That's why this is dessert."

"Dessert at three in the afternoon?" She giggled. "My mom would kill me."

"Well, your mom isn't watching, is she?" And then, right out of the blue, he leaned down and pecked her on the mouth. Dylan stood back shocked, and then rose on her tippy toes to return the favor.

"Can we keep the PDA _down_? There are children present." An agitated voice called from behind them. Dylan whirled, ready to apologize profusely, but realized the question was directed at a couple going at it in the corner, their frozen yogurt set aside to melt. Chris turned back after realizing it wasn't directed at him, distracted by the yogurt, but Dylan found herself not being able to look away. In what seemed like slow motion, the two sweaty faces pulled away from each other, blushing, and looking away from the angry parent.

At this point, the golden-haired boy happened to look in Dylan's direction. Sheepish blue eyes met furious green.

"So, _Derrick_. Funny meeting _you_ here."

* * *

**Sweet Frog Frozen Yogurt**

**3:00 PM**

**July 16th, Monday**

"Get pistachio!" Tawny leaned in eagerly, providing Derrick with the small frog-printed cup.

Derrick wrinkled his nose. _Pistachio?_

"Of course, babe," he grimaced, and pushed the lever and watched the nasty unnatural green goop work its way out of the machine. When the cup was significantly filled with the jade snot, Tawny pulled him away to the toppings bar. Derrick instantly reached for the Kit-Kats, but before he could balance a couple on the top (no contact with the glop was acceptable); an avalanche of Captin Crunch cereal cascaded into the cup, filling it completely.

"I _love_ Captin Crunch!" Tawny skipped, landing on poised toes. After Derrick paid the whopping $25 bill (apparently, Pistachio was a premium), she led him away to a table in the corner of the restaurant. He hauled out the chair for her, and walked around to the other side.

"What a great surprise!" Tawny seemed delighted, shoveling a spoonful of the sugary cereal-and-fro-yo blend into her mouth. Derrick watched with slight disgust. Maybe her taste buds hadn't developed after elementary school. That would explain it.

"Want some?" Tawny maneuvered a spoonful of the half-melted grungy yogurt towards his mouth. "Open wide!"

"No thanks," he dry-heaved, smiling weakly.

"What about if you get a reward?" Tawny leaned forward, exposing a bit of cleavage. Derrick's hormones took over, reaching a hand out to grab the spoon. He choked the mix down, grinning.

"Good boy." Tawny's lips launched onto his, once again. Derrick leaned back, surprised. He hadn't expected his reward _here_.

"Mmm… Mmmm!" He tried to brake away, trying to tell her that this was _public_, and no, they shouldn't be making out in a kid-friendly area. Tawny's hands found his face, and she half-lifted from her chair, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Far away, Derrick could faintly hear a protest, but her hands were covering his ears.

"Hey, you! Can we keep the PDA _down_? There are children present!"

Derrick finally pushed Tawny away, and they broke apart, panting. Derrick looked towards the direction of the complaint, and found an angry dumpy soccer mom cradling two kids. The people around her were all staring at him as well, a mixture of emotions on their faces. He locked eyes with a familiar looking red-head, watching dumbly as her expression changed from slightly-amused, to confused, to furious.

The girl broke away from her company, and started towards Derrick. Only when she was about ten feet away did his fuddled mind finally put a name to the face.

Dylan Marvil. _Oh no. No…. no… no… not here…_ _Why?_

"So, Derrick. Funny seeing you here." Dylan spat. Derrick inched his chair back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed Chris _(Chris!)_ cross the restaurant and stand slightly behind the redhead.

"Dylan." His voice warbled. "Very funny… to see you here."

His eyes darted over to Tawny, who was glancing at him.

"_An ex_?" she mouthed.

Derrick shook his head.

"Hilarious, actually." Dylan casually slid her iPhone out of her pocket, and slid her finger slowly against the screen.

Derrick jumped to life. "Dylan! Don't! Don't tell her!"

"Tell who?" Dylan sneered.

"Yeah, who, Derrick?" Tawny rose to her feet. If he hadn't been in such a dire situation, Derrick might have laughed out loud at how diminutive Tawny seemed next to Dylan's 5' 9" frame.

"Her," he said simply, glaring at Dylan. She couldn't screw this up for him. Not now.

"Her, as in Massie?"

"Massie?" Tawny breathed, seeming oddly calm.

"Massie Block, the one and only." Dylan murmured, smirking again as she brought the iPhone to eye level and snapped a candid of Derrick and Tawny.

"Why can't Massie know?" Tawny suddenly went on the offensive, her glare nearly scorching a hole in Derrick's forehead.

"That, _exactly_, is what I want to know." With a final tap on her smartphone, Dylan turned, and headed back to her rightful place in line.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! **

**I hope it wasn't too bad, as I'm too eager to wait for a beta these days! Do you guys like the new chapter names? I went back and changed them!**

**Question time! Who's in more trouble if Massie finds out, Derrick or Tawny?**

**splendeur**

**(Also, please let me know if the formatting is messed up on this chap, I had to wrestle with FanFiction to get it even halfway right)**


	16. sixteen & a sixty-fourth

**if you've forgotten this story (I don't blame you at all), I wrote up a quick synopsis of the plot thus far to let you catch up, so scroll down until you see the bolded paragraph.**

* * *

**16.**

**Massie's Beach House**

**3:15 PM**

**July 16****th****, Monday**

"No, babe. Of course I'm excited you're coming." Massie rolled her amber eyes, picking at a random thread on her white shorts. "You'll get to see all of my friends, again, and be here for my birthday, and you can meet our friends that are staying next door."

Massie listened to Jacob talk for a moment, and then sighed, "Totally accidental. Male. No, of course I'm not cheating on you, we've known these guys since seventh grade. No! I already told you that. Four of them are kind-of dating my friends, and one of them," she gulped, "is dating a local. Nothing to worry about."

"Yes, love you too. See you tomorrow; are you driving down from Norfolk? Okay. Sure, renting a sports car sounds great. Bye, Jacob." Before her annoying boyfriend could bark the next row of paranoid questions at her, Massie pressed her clear-painted nail into the red square on the screen.

Massie couldn't decide if she was happy that her boyfriend was coming for her birthday or not. One reason to be happy was that it would totally make Derrick (and maybe even Tawny) jealous, as Jacob was much sharp-cut handsomer than Derrick, who was more of a laid-back jock type. Massie was almost positive that Jacob was taller than Derrick, because from what she could remember, Derrick was the same height as her (5' 11"), while Jacob reached well over 6 feet. Thank god. It would be more than embarrassing if Jacob was anything less than Derrick.

After she hung up on the phone, she glanced around the huge house, wondering what in the world she was going to do now. The call had distracted her from her search, but now she was right back to where she started. She found herself staring out the window longingly, a sour expression on her face. Now she couldn't go out on the beach, thanks to effing Derrick. _I wish he actually did break his neck._

Staring out the window for a few minutes, Massie grit her teeth angrily. Before her mind could come to terms with her feet, she was in her room, throwing back on her navy bikini and hat. Before she could think twice, she was stomping down the stairs, and before long she was slapping her flip-flops on sand, headed for the group. Who was Derrick to intimidate her to stay off the beach? She was Massie Block. No one dared to cross her, if they valued their life. She would ruin Derrick if he made another comment.

Ruin. Him.

* * *

**Sweet Frog**

**3:15 PM**

**July 16****th****, Monday**

After Dylan had opened the rift in Derrick and Tawny's happy make-out session, she had busied herself in creating the very best frozen yogurt she could manage. Instead of share one big container, her and Chris had each gotten their own little medium cup and planned to share. Chris seemed to be going all out for chocolate, so Dylan decided to go all out for flavor. She swirled vanilla and nutmeg together (yum!) and sprinkled white chocolate chips into the mix, along with raspberries and strawberries. It wasn't as extravagant (or expensive) as Chris's, but it would be sure to taste as good, if not better.

As Chris paid for both with a crisp twenty-dollar bill, Dylan peeked out of the corner of her eye at the (not-so) happy couple. They seemed to be alternating between arguing and ignoring each other. Perfect. Dylan knew deep within her heart that Derrick wanted Massie. Massie wanted to be with Derrick, but she wouldn't forgive him for embarrassing her twice until he dumped the trashy local with the long red fingernails. The sooner, the better, Dylan thought, and as soon as their yogurt was taken care of, she pulled Chris to a table right next to them.

"I just don't get why in the world you would care." Tawny was whining. "You have me now, Derrick! Forget the bitch!"

Dylan considered outright talking to them, but she decided conversing with Chris about the subject would have roughly the same effect, without the whole annoying-arguing part. Faintly, in the back of her mind, Dylan recalled that Massie's A-list LA boyfriend was coming to town. Jacob had been proficient with planning, emailing them all a couple of days beforehand to let them know that he had the festivities all taken care of.

"So, Jacob is coming into town for Mass's birthday!" Dylan said at a normal volume.

"Who's Jacob?" Chris was great at playing along.

"Her on-again off-again boyfriend from LA." The sudden silence in the annoying chatter behind her assured her she had an audience. "You know, the big director, Jacob Marley?"

Dylan had never even mentioned Jacob in Chris's presence, but he nodded anyway, recognizing the name.

"Anyway, he's going to come surprise Massie. Isn't that so sweet? But you can't tell a soul."

"'Course not." Chris said slowly. He still wasn't sure where all of this was coming from, but he had a feeling it had to do with the problems with Derrick and Massie.

"Everyone's invited, though, the guys, and the PC." Dylan aimed the last part at Tawny, just to make sure the girl knew she was an outsider.

"Jacob _Marley_?" Even over the normal babble of the shop, the redhead's ears picked up the soft whisper. "I love his movies! Derrick, you have to let me meet him! Can I come with you? Pleeeeeeeease?"

Dylan swiveled her chair angrily, turning to face the table behind her. Her plan was backfiring a bit, since Tawny's woes about Derrick were suddenly gone. Before she opened her mouth to bark at her, Dylan noticed Derrick was staring down at the floor. At least one part of her plan worked.

"Do you really think Jacob Marley would want to meet a dirty local like _you_?" Dylan stressed the word. "Annoying." She spat, and grabbed her cup of yogurt.

"Let's go to the car, Chris." She said sweetly, and got up on her tippy-toes to peck him on the mouth again, as if to convince him. Like he needed convincing.

* * *

**The Beach**

**3:30 PM**

**July 16****th****, Monday**

"Hey!" Claire was the first one to spot Massie as she walked towards them. "Guys, Mass is here!"

"Masssssssay!" One of the guys hooted, Kemp probably. "Too bad you missed Derrie, he left a couple of hours ago." Kristen automatically smacked his arm to shut him up, pushing him back into the sand with a forced giggle.

"Oh, so Derrick isn't here?" Massie felt a mixture of conflicting emotions deep within. Gratitude, because she wouldn't have to pretend, but also sadness, because if he wasn't here, he was probably with the girl he met yesterday.

"Who is she?" Massie whispered into Alicia's ear as she smoothed out her towel beneath one of the umbrellas.

"One of the local bitches we ran into yesterday." Alicia whispered back. "Tannie or something."

"Tawny?" Massie's blood ran cold. "As in the one with the red fingernails?"

"Dunno. Don't remember her."

"I am going to kill Derrick." Massie murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Massie quickly covered, but her thoughts were all over the place. Derrick had chosen a bottle-blonde curvaceous local over her? What in the hell was wrong with him? Was he trying to make her jealous?

_Well_, Massie thought with a malicious tone, _Derrick's going to be in for a nasty surprise._

* * *

**Do you think Dylan was in the right, or the wrong when she spilled the secret of Jacob coming? Remember, for all she knew, Massie had no idea, and Jacob wasn't arriving until the 19th, the day before Massie's birthday (July 20th).**

**So I think I have this story all worked out in terms of plot (thank god), and I don't believe there will be a sequel for this story, unless the plot needs one. There will be an epilogue, however. **

**I PROMISE I will update this story sooner than later. If I don't get another chapter up by July 7th, you can come after me with pitchforks. It's already been long enough, right? Almost two months in five days. **

**Eep! If you totally forgot what happens in this story, it's pretty much outlined down here: **

**f= female m= male, if there are conflicting initials. C is Cam. CC is Chris. J is Josh. JJ is Jacob. D is Derrick, Dylan is spelled out. **

**SYNOPSIS: **

**BB and PC run into each other at fashion show, C(f) and A push C(m) and J into a bush. **

**They both fly to the OB (outer banks) on the 14th and have a freak meeting on the beach, after D falls off of a wave and nearly breaks his neck. M goes to the hospital with him and waits, and then D disses her and she wants to leave so she packs and is ready to go, but A goes and gets some sense into D, so he wakes up early and stops her from leaving. M & D flirt all day (15th), on the beach meeting T, but M gets possessive and sends her off. When they are driving to dinner, D puts a hand on M's knee and she gets uncomfortable and tells him about JJ, which makes him sort of freak out, and he deserts the group at dinner and walks to T's store and they reconcile and start dating. It's implied that M goes out to look for him, but she obviously doesn't find him. The next day, M and D talk on the beach and D embarrasses M again by telling her that he's dating someone new and leaves her there. Dylan and CC go on a date, where they see D & T, and Dylan embarrasses them and takes a picture. **

**Well, I hope that wasn't too wrong. It's a rough summary, but I hope it works! **

**Reviews = Life :) **

**sp**


	17. seventeen & a twenty-fourth

**17.**

**Josh's Beach House**

** 2:00 PM**

**July 17****th****, Tuesday**

**TAttack: Can I come over?**

**Shortz4life: No, he's not here yet**

**Shortz4life: I told you that**

**TAttack: Who's to say I was asking about him? ;)**

**Shortz4life: …**

Derrick threw the phone across the bed, the hollow clang filling him with satisfaction. Another ding followed almost immediately, but he disregarded the message, knowing it would follow the trend of the others. After Dylan had dropped the bomb that Massie was dating Jacob Marley (a fact that Derrick hadn't even known), Tawny would not shut up.

In all honesty, Derrick couldn't exactly say no to her. But, hopefully, somehow Massie would catch wind of what Tawny wanted, and would say no. Derrick couldn't have himself loose another girl to Jacob Marley.

Especially not his replacement for the one he really set adrift.

* * *

**Massie's Beach House**

** 6:00 PM**

**July 17****th****, Tuesday**

"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping with Kristen?" Massie faltered, watching as Alicia carried her last suitcase up the stairs. "I mean, we could easily get the bunk beds up there, no problem.

"The _bunk beds_." Alicia scoffed. "It's _your_ birthday Massie. Besides, it's your house, and I've met Jacob. He's the type of guy who quit bunk beds cold turkey in third grade."

Massie, not one to give up easily, doggedly followed the Latina up the stairs.

"He is not a snob, Leesh. We could use bunk beds."

"He could… but would he want to?" Massie's lips parted as she tried to think of an answer, but she wasn't coming up with anything mind shockingly brilliant, and Alicia would only come back with another retort.

Honestly, Massie would have rather Alicia stay in the room with her. Jacob was just _uncomfortable_. But whether or not Massie liked it, he was coming. According to his last text, he wasn't even far off. An hour away, at most.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Massie called, reaching the ears of everyone upstairs. All of the girls seemed to be lounging in their rooms, except for Claire, who was probably off with Cam somewhere.

"What about a small get-together in honor of Jake?" Dylan appeared in the doorway of her room.

"Maybe." The brunette considered the idea. "But don't call him Jake when he gets here."

"Got it. So?"

Massie bit her thin bottom lip as she busied herself in thought. If they invited the boys, Derrick could show up. Would that be a bad thing? Would it cement the idea in his mind that they would never work? Or would the sight of Jacob and her make him so jealous that he would beg for forgiveness?

Derrick was so unpredictable, he could go either way. Was Massie willing to risk him forever?

"Let's do it." She blurted, deciding that trying was better than nothing. "Invite the guys."

"Okay…" The redhead ducked inside her room, but then, as if she forgot something, she peeked back out. "Just letting you know, I think the girl Derrick's dating found out Jacob's last name and is pinning to meet him. I don't know how though."

The statement merely added to Massie's feeling that she had made the correct choice. So the tramp was jealous of her boyfriend? Maybe she would dump Derrick "for Jacob" (like Jacob would take a second look at her) and then Massie could have the two choices again. And this time, she would make the right one.

"Give derrick a +1 invitation." Massie declared decisively, smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Alicia whispered, suddenly appearing from her room.

"I don't know yet." Massie said truthfully. "But I _will_."

* * *

** Massie's Beach House**

** 7:03 PM**

**July 17****th****, Tuesday**

"You're letting me go?" Tawny's eyes widened dramatically as she ripped her employee name tag off her pink tank top. "Is he actually _here_? Today? On _the_ outer banks?"

"Yeah." With every passing word, Derrick couldn't help but feel like he'd made the wrong decision. "He's at _Massie_'s house with the guys." He stressed the brunette's name, hoping it would discourage the blonde in front of him at least a bit. But the Tawny-train forged on.

"We're going right now?"

"Well-" Derrick faltered. "I thought we could go to dinner first-"

"Won't there be dinner there?" Tawny vaulted over the checkout counter, to excited to walk calmly through the gate. She clutched at Derrick's palm that held the convertible's car keys and pulled him towards the door. "Come on!"

"Tawny, I don't even know if he's there yet." Derrick said. "Dylan said anywhere from seven to seven thirty-"

"It's _seven_, he's probably there, and if not we can wait!" Tawny insisted, unlocking the yellow sports car and jumping into the passenger seat. "Have you seen any of his movies?" This was a question that she had asked several times already, but Derrick just smiled and nodded. Who hadn't seen at least one Marley production? He did everything, from male-oriented action movies, to mystery thrillers, and most remarkably a smattering of award-winning documentaries as well.

In "working" at his dad's company (it was hardly more than meeting after meeting after meeting), Derrick had come across dime a dozen sets of Marley wannabees. They all promised big returns on investment if he financed just one movie, the same way Jacob Marley had been discovered. Every single time, Derrick had refused the offer, deciding that the movie business was far too risky for him.

But apparently it wasn't too risky for Massie.

As the yellow Ferrari turned onto Poseidon lane and crept towards the turn that would bring both Josh and Massie's houses into view, Tawny's excitement levels proved to reach no ceiling. Her heavy breathing turned into squeals as they rounded the corner and pulled into Josh's house. The cars of the house next door were masked by a line of palm trees, so it was still undecided whether the great movie legend had arrived yet.

As soon as Derrick cut the engine, Tawny leaped from the leather seats as if they were burning her and she darted around the front of the car to wait for Derrick.

"Let's go!" She bayed, jumping from foot to foot. It came out more like: "Lisgo!"

Derrick got out of the door and briefly considered walking the long way to test Tawny's patience, but decided it was non-existent already and showed the blonde the secret hidden-bush way between the houses.

"Omigod, isthathiscar." Tawny breathed. Derrick peeked around her and saw a sporty black Porsche resting next to the yellow hummer that belonged to the girls.

"Yeah, I guess so." That was all it took for Tawny to rocket out of his reach and through the front door without even knocking. When Derrick entered the house a few moments later, she was no where to be seen. Not knowing where else to go, Derrick followed the sound of voices and found himself in the center of the foyer. A circle of seven sat listening to a man with close-cropped, styled brown hair. His back was to Derrick, but Tawny's adoring grin as she introduced herself said everything for him. This was Jacob Marley.

"Oh, hi Derrick!" Strangely enough, Massie was the first one to recognize his presence, not his supposed girlfriend. "Jacob, this is Derrick. Derrick Harrington."

"Great to meet you, Harrington. As in Harrington Int?" Derrick nodded, mentally comparing himself to the man in front of him. Jacob was at least three or four inches taller than Derrick, and more streamlined in his choices of apparel. Derrick was wearing a casual red Tommy Bahama shirt, while Jacob was in a pushed-up army green pullover and khaki shorts.

"Great company."

"Yeah." Derrick said, scrambling for words. "Great to meet you… finally. Massie's said a lot about you." Inside, he cringed. The words sounded bitter and ill-intended.

"Has she?" Jacob reached for Massie's hand with a smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

After that, the party came in waves. After another awkward fifteen minutes of conversation, the ordered Chinese food finally arrived and everyone reshuffled their configuration of chatting. Derrick somehow ended up in a group with Claire, Cam, Massie, and Dylan, while most of the guys and Tawny remained with Jacob.

Across the room, Alicia was watching with detached amusement as Tawny shamelessly flirted with Jacob. With each minute or so, she slouched her way closer to Jacob's muscled form on the couch.

"Your career seems so _satisfying_." She would say at five-minute intervals, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head. She seemed to be playing a dangerous game with Jacob, one that could crash down both her relationship with Derrick, and Jacob's one with Massie.

At the moment, Jacob seemed to be parrying her attempts with amused smiles, but how long could that last? A guy was a guy after all, Alicia concluded.

If her gut feeling was correct, Tawny was about to knock everything down. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

**ooo**

**Thanks to Fan1 (guest), miyami-chan, Ailes Du Neige, caitlinroo, Kuh-laire Lyons, Dancing when the rain falls, and taytaygreene for reviewing! **

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Wants? Needs? Thoughts? Rages? Rants? Let me know! **

**Whoever guesses the correct number of chapters that this will end with first gets a link on my profile page!**

**sp**


	18. eighteen & a thirteenth

**18.**

**Massie's Beach House; Massie & Jacob's Room**

**10:06 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

"I don't know babe. I like the brown one." Jacob lifted his finger and pointed at a swimsuit near the middle of the lineup.

Massie frowned, looking down at the current dark emerald string bikini she was wearing. "What's wrong with this? And that's a _one piece_."

"Modest is sexy." Jacob crossed over to the day bed and picked up the mentioned piece. "You aren't on the prowl or anything, so why wear something so revealing? Those are fine when you're single, Massie, but you're with _me_. These type of garments are only alright when in sole company of me."

Massie bit her lip, wanting oh so desperately to bite back with a "you're being sexist" remark. But she simply clenched her teeth and snatched the one-piece, imagining how she would break up with the asshole for maximum embarrassment. So _he _got to wear the same outfit he always did, clearly showing off his abs? And she had to wear a practical burka?

Obviously, she knew she was overreacting, as the chestnut swimsuit had both a plunging neckline and a low scoop-back; but since when did her not-even-fiancée get to tell her what to wear? Whatever. To try and get back at him, Massie took off the removable straps and changed them to halter, further exposing her back.

"Let's go." Massie stepped out of the bathroom and angrily snatched her straw tote and sunglasses, daring Jacob to say a word about her outfit.

"Woah, Mass, are you angry or something?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Massie hissed, letting all of her anger pour out into her words. "You basically just told me what to wear!"

"Suggestions, Massie." Jacob seemed to be backtracking his words, sensing a dangerous situation. "You know, I- I just see the way the guys like Harrington look at you and I just get jealous. You know you look good in everything, I just- don't want to share you."

Massie felt about half of her irritation evaporate, and she managed to put a small smile on her face. "Alright. Just, in the future, don't be so controlling, kay?"

"Don't worry," Jacob added, half ignoring her demand, "you'll still be the hottest girl on the beach."

_I severely hope so. _Massie thought bitterly. Tawny was coming to the beach today, Massie had confirmed it, and if the bottle-blonde showed up in what Massie thought she would, Derrick's eyes would be firmly on her, and not Massie.

Did she care? Of course. Should she care? No, she had Jacob. Was that a good thing? Still up for debate.

* * *

**Tawny's House; The Diveway**

**10:39 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

Tawny was feeling more than aggravated as the clock on her phone crept past ten-thirty, and then ten-thirty five. Derrick was fifteen minutes late. Did he understand how important going to the beach with Jacob _Marley_ was? He had to see her in her super-sexy three-sizes too small bikini sooner than later so he wouldn't totally forget about their _connection_ last night.

Maybe it wasn't a two-sided connection, but Tawny had definitely felt it. This was the guy for her. So what if she was from a small town that catered to tourists? She had a _lot _more to offer to him than Massie, she was sure of that fact at the very least.

And of course Derrick couldn't know that she was planning a ditch-and-upgrade. But hopefully, everything would work out. Massie would just, go fall off a cliff or something, and Derrick could remain as a friend, maybe even with benefits if he played his cards right.

Tawny could totally imagine their wedding, even this early in the relationship. It, of course, would be held on the outer banks, the place that brought them together. She would wear an ivory dress, with a matching veil that he could brush back so lovingly. Her blonde hair would be professionally highlighted and tied back with a blue ribbon that matched her eyes, and he would wear a matching silk square stuffed into his ultra-fashionable light gray tux. People, and Hey would dedicate a five-page spread to the event, and cameras would linger on the edges of the large blowout wedding as they took glamour shots to post in their magazines.

It would be picture-perfect. Now, if Derrick could get his butt here, it would all be set in motion.

* * *

**The Beach**

**10:55 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

Jacob was carefully watching his girlfriend. She was acting a tad strange, and kept avoiding him like the plague. Massie had basically refused to do anything last night with him, which was totally out of the norm. The first night they ever saw each other was the night they reserved for the I-love-you's, and I've-missed-you-so-much's. It wasn't exceedingly difficult to seduce Massie, and so of course he had been looking forward to getting to bed.

But, of course, Massie had pulled the "I have a migraine" excuse (how many times had Jacob heard that? With how many women?), and then promptly fallen asleep. She hadn't even wanted to cuddle.

The only _reasonable_ reason (who would turn up a night with him?) for this that Jacob could think up was that Massie had her eye on another guy. Which was totally not okay. For him, yeah, it would be okay. But if someone got wind that _Massie Block_, _Jacob Marley_'s serious girlfriend had either broken up with him or, the horror, cheated on him, there wouldn't be a single tabloid without his name in it for a year straight.

But for whom was Massie pinning? Surely not executive but-lacking-class Harrington. Sure, he obviously glanced at her know and then, and they were friendly, but no man that dated a girl like Tawny (who Jacob had to admit was hot, but a different kind of attractive than Massie) could have the confidence to ask out a girl like Massie Block. What about Spanish Hotz? Or laid-back Chris? Or truly-a-nice-guy Cam Fisher? Really, the possibilities were endless. Any of these guys could be double-timing their girls.

The problem was, Jacob had no idea who. And if he didn't know, why should he worry about it? The affair (yes, he had the willpower to call it that) would reveal itself in a few days time, and Massie would likely come crawling back to him, and not a word would be revealed to the press.

He should have some fun.

About ten minutes later, the aforementioned Harrington arrived with perky Tawny, and Jacob made sure to watch Massie for any signs of attention, even though he had already ruled the boy out. The brunette's face showed nothing except for a usual friend-between-friend greeting, and Jacob relaxed. It was someone else, he was sure of it.

"Hi Jacob!" Tawny was not one to hide her excitement, just like last night. "Mind if I sit here?"

Jacob looked around for Massie, who was still chatting with her stunningly attractive Latina friend, and nodded, "Go ahead." Who was saying _he _couldn't have fun while he was here? And besides, Harrington was already off in the water, skim boarding or something else classless like him.

Tawny was pretty, in that trying too hard B-list celebrity way. What set her apart was her apparent lack of abashment to wear tiny clothing and get away with it. Currently, she was wearing a black and silver number that left nothing to the imagination. And Jacob had a _very_ active imagination.

"So, favorite movie of yours?" Tawny babbled. "Like that you've made? My favorite is totally Fifty Colors of Silk. I love love loved the _sexual_-" she used the word with verve "tension in that movie.

"I think that was my favorite too." Jacob nodded along side her. He could see her intentions now. She was utterly starving for some special attention from him. And she might just be able to get it. Massie couldn't blame him (not that she would find out).

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tawny spoke minutes later, her red lips curling into a smile as she suggestively stroked a finger on the back of his hand.

"Maybe."

"Well if you want…" she trailed off on the word. "I'm going to go use the restroom." She announced to the group. A couple gave quiet, confused 'kay's, but mostly she was ignored. With a wink in Jacob's direction, she stood up and drifted off towards the gate of Massie's house.

_Bold. _Jacob nodded appreciatively. She was going to his territory. And so once a couple of minutes passed, he tapped Josh Hotz on the shoulder and asked if he could go grab water from his house. The Latino nodded, and waved him towards the gate. Once he darted around the house and made it to the driveway, Jacob pushed his body through the bushes and unlocked Massie's front door with his key.

The rest was going to be **h**i**s**t**o**r**y**.

* * *

**No one guessed correctly... yet! Most of you were too high. **

**thanks to: xoxo Forever-Always xoxo, Guest (1), Alecks454, Guest (2), miyame-chan, Ailes Du Neige, dancing when the rain falls, taytaygreene, caitlinroo & Guest (3) for reviewing! **

**keep guessing! **

**sp**

**Like always: Likes? Dislikes? Rants? Thoughts? Rages?**

**review!**


	19. nineteen & a thousandth

**Congratulations, Nina! (dancing when the rain falls)**

**She guessed 22 chapters, which is completely correct at the moment!**

* * *

**19.**

**The Beach**

**11:24 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

"Hotz, the time?" Derrick sat up on his elbows, tired of pretending he wasn't feeling snubbed by the guys. Everyone had a girl that he was talking to adamantly, and Derrick's girl had disappeared into Massie's house in search of a bathroom.

The Latino boy shot him an annoyed look and rattled off the numbers on his vintage Movado watch. "Eleven twenty-four."

Derrick hadn't looked at the time when he had gotten back from the ocean and found Tawny gone, but he'd asked Chris what time it was earlier, and the brunette had said eleven straight. Why in the world was she taking so long?

Feeling incredibly awkward, Derrick mumbled a quick, "Be right back" (which everyone ignored) and stumbled to his feet, accidentally kicking a little mound of sand on Massie's back. He awkwardly paused, trying to decide if he should move to fix the misstep or not.

"Sorry." He choked, shuffling his feet in nervousness. "Um."

Underneath him, Massie didn't make a sound and Alicia, who was lying next to her gave Derrick an annoyed glance.

"She's asleep."

"Oh." Derrick blushed again at the thought, and turned to go. As he crossed the beach towards Massie's house, his mind raced and his cheeks flooded with color. Would he ever stop being such an awkward lumbering fool? Of course Massie had chosen Jacob.

He didn't blame her at all.

* * *

**Massie's Beach House**

**11:14 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

Tawny's mind raced with happiness as she followed closely behind Jacob as they weaved through the rooms in Massie's house. Even if Tawny didn't like the girl, she had to admit her house was gorgeous. It was the perfect romantic place to hook up with Jacob Marley.

"Here." Jacob said simply after a couple of minutes of searching.

"The master?"

"Of course." Jacob's lips spread into a smile. "It's my room too."

"What about Massie?" Tawny gulped. "Or _Derrick_?"

"Busy at the beach." There was a note of certainty in his voice. "We have at least thirty minutes."

"Right, Jake." Tawny said lovingly.

"Don't call me Jake." His reply was short and curt, moments before he pulled Tawny into the room and shut the door. The blonde made a move towards the bed, but Jacob ignored her and grabbed her neck roughly, bringing his lips to hers.

Tawny's neck was a tad wrenched, and maybe a little uncomfortable, but who cared? She was making out with _Jacob Marley_.

With good luck, she'd be engaged by Friday.

* * *

**The Beach**

**11:28 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

"Is he gone?" Massie hissed to Alicia.

"Completely. So is the bitch, and Jacob went to go get drinks, I think."

Massie's stomach clenched at the thought of Derrick and Tawny making out in his room, but she forced herself to roll her eyes.

"Sex-starved fools." She spat, and Alicia nodded her head sleepily.

"I can't stand Jacob." Massie whispered again, and Alicia got to her knees and motioned to the ocean. Almost all the guys surrounding them didn't mind Jacob, and they could squeal under pressure. One thing about Jacob, he was almost psychic when it came to secrets. It's not like Massie hadn't noticed her checking out Derrick.

To par with his suspicious glance, Massie had used a bit of acting skills and completely covered her face with an oblivious friendship mask.

"Did I look like I cared?" She hissed to Alicia once they were close enough to the waves.

"No, you're golden." The brunette beside her touched her perfectly styled waves to make sure they hadn't gone frizzy, and then turned to Massie. "But tread carefully. Jacob's like… really attuned to that stuff."

"Do you think either of them was into _her_?" Massie spoke suddenly, deciding to add Jacob in at the last moment to make her seem less desperate.

"Tawny?" Massie nodded. "Truth or half-truth?"

"Truth." She spoke decisively.

"Jacob was glancing at her a little, you know, probably because of the trashy yellow target lingerie she was trying to pass off as a bathing suit," Alicia laughed dryly and continued, "but Derrick was totally checking you out."

"This just got a lot more complicated." Massie moaned.

"Well… it's all up to you. Which one is your pick?"

"Jacob." Massie said automatically.

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

**Massie's Beach House**

**11:30 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

Derrick dropped his keys and phone on one of the tribal-print beach chairs stowed in the corner, planning to pick them up on his way out. Any moment, he was sure to run into Tawny, who maybe was just exploring the house or something. That had to be it. Derrick could admit, it was a beautiful house. More girly than his taste would allow, but it had a great floor plan and nice touches.

When Derrick reached the main floor off of the spiral staircase, he decided to walk upstairs first, deciding Tawny was probably exploring the other girls' rooms. First, he walked into the only door on the left, which opened into a spacious half-master blue and yellow boudoir. Tawny wasn't in this room, or the attached bathroom, so Derrick moved on.

In the spread of a minute, Derrick ducked into the three remaining rooms upstairs. None of them revealed Tawny.

Derrick clomped down the stairs, deciding that Tawny must either be down stairs, or maybe she had used Josh's house instead. First, though, he would check the downstairs master just in case.

And then he wished he hadn't.

* * *

**Massie's Beach House**

**11:32 AM**

**July 18th, Wednesday**

The minute he heard the door open, Jacob detached himself from Tawny and glanced out the door. If it was Massie or one of her girlfriends, he wasn't in a great position to lie his way out. He'd have to think of something quick. Something about Jacob straddling Tawny (fully clothed, mind you), kissing her didn't scream an easy way out.

He wasn't quick enough to see a face, but the flash of slightly longer than crew-cut blonde hair told him who it was. There was a door slam, probably the stairway as Derrick went out. Was he going to tell Massie? Surely not. The boy valued his life more than that.

"Was that someone?" Tawny's slightly panicked whisper came from below him. Jacob had forgotten all about her.

"No." Jacob covered quickly. "The wind blew open our door and shut the other one."

"Okay." Tawny relaxed, her palms reaching up to pull him down to her.

"But." Jacob rose to his knees, suddenly nervous that Derrick would tell Massie anyway in spite. "We better go back to the beach anyway. You know, to avoid suspicion. We'll continue, I promise."

"Later?"

"Later." Jacob confirmed. After he scared some sense into Harrington and assured that Massie was completely in the dark, the way she should be.

* * *

**Who's more at fault? Tawny or Jacob? **

**Should there be a sequel or an epilogue? (leaning towards epilogue, but I'd love to see what you guys think)**

**And like always: Thoughts? Needs? Wants? Concerns? Rants? **

**All available in a review down there :) **

**sp**


	20. twenty & a twelfth

**one more update before I leave! I'd love to come back to lots of reviews in my inbox :)**

**notice the date change!**

**...**

* * *

**20.**

**Josh's beach house; Derrick's room**

**4:00 PM**

**July 19th, Thursday**

The second he saw Jacob and Tawny rolling around on the floor together, kissing like there was no tomorrow, Derrick had immediately left the house. His thoughts had been slightly scrambled, trying to decide what to do. Surely they must have at least heard his rapid exit through the back door, barely remembering to pick up his phone. Or were they both so caught up in their forbidden (ha!) love that they didn't even notice the door open?

Derrick supposed he should have been angry at Tawny, but somewhere deep inside of him, he had expected this. Why else would she have been so eager to come hang out with the PC (who strongly disliked her) and his friends (who weren't too fond, either)? She had her sights on Jacob the second that Dylan had let the name "Jacob Marley" slip.

He had reached his room within mere minutes, throwing the deadbolt on the door and promising himself to remain until he had figured himself out. The guys had mostly ignored him under his sick excuse, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Frankly, Derrick was more upset at Jacob than at Tawny. Didn't he know how lucky he was to have Massie? Was he that willing to throw the most amazing girl Derrick had ever known out that quickly? Of course not, because Tawny was just a fill in, a rebound, surely. But did Tawny know that? Derrick was going to bet the answer was no.

If either had seen him, what would they do about it? Tawny would probably ignore it and text him constantly to make up some lie… or would she? She hadn't texted him yet. Jacob, Derrick was sure, would either continue to ignore the situation and stick to Massie like glue to make sure Derrick didn't tell her anything, or he would try and scare him into not doing anything. But neither of them had done anything on Wednesday, and he suspected nothing would be done today either.

What to do? What to do? Tell Massie? Dump Tawny? Derrick flopped down on his bed and tried to think. He had thought about this the night before, and pretty much constantly throughout the current day. The thoughts were never ending, and there was nothing else to distract him.

Thirty minutes after four, his slightly sandy black iPhone dinged Tawny's message tone, and Derrick reached for it to turn it off. Against his best judgment, he glanced at the message before pressing the top button.

**at 4:34**

**TAttack: bb where r u? came back from bathroom break and u were gone :( and then you didn't show up today at work… wanted to go to beach with everyone & I didn't have a ride :(**

Derrick's mind raced quickly, trying to decide what to do. So Tawny hadn't seen him. Or she was trying to play the I-have-no-idea-why angle. Did he ignore her and dump her now? Or avoid and pretend like everything's alright until he left the Outer banks and then refuse to contact her again? That was probably the best angle for the present moment.

**Shortz4life: wasn't feeling good, sorry**

**TAttack: u coming to restaurant 2night with all of us?**

Derrick groaned. He had forgotten his promise to go out with everyone tonight as a pre-birthday celebration for Massie. Backing out now would definitely confirm that he knew something, something that would ruin everything. But Derrick had no desire to go and act like a happy couple with Tawny across the table from Jacob and Massie.

**Shortz4life: guess so**

**TAttack: can u pick me up at six?**

**Shortz4life: if the guys take the SUV, maybe**

**Shortz4life: Jacob'll probably take Massie in his convertible**

**TAttack: fine… see u later bb :)**

Derrick exhaled and leaned back on his pillow. Now he was committed.

Eyeing his phone, Derrick tried to push the thought of Jacob and Massie out of his mind. Really, the brunette deserved to know. Should he be the one to tell her?

Before he could change his mind, he quickly snatched his phone and typed a quick message to Massie. If he was lucky, they'd be leaving the beach right about now, and she might be able to break away from Jacob, at least for a few minutes.

**Shortz4life: I have something to tell you. Can you come to J's house, my room?**

**massiekur: fine**

**...**

* * *

**Beach path leading to Massie's house**

**4:39 PM**

**July 19th, Thursday**

"Shoot!" Massie suddenly exclaimed, stopping so she dragged behind the crew. "I totally forgot my sunscreen bottle on the beach."

"I saw you pick it up-" Massie silenced Claire with a glare, rolling her eyes once to let her know that she had alternative motives.

"I'll go get it." Massie spoke quickly. Honestly, she was curious as to what Derrick had to tell her. Was he ready to beg for his forgiveness? Both Tawny and him hadn't showed up at the beach today. Had they had a huge fight?

"I'll come with you." Jacob was quick to add, setting his beach duffle down on the path.

"I'm fine." Massie insisted.

"I'm coming."

"No you aren't." Massie hissed. "I am twenty-four years old. I can get my own sunscreen off the beach."

Jacob stared at her in the eye disapprovingly, and then continued on to the house.

As soon as he was out of sight, Massie stashed her things behind a palm tree and sprinted through the trees towards Josh's house. All of the guys were thankfully in the shower or piddling around in their rooms, so she was able to make it to the suspended second floor easily. Taking a guess, she headed towards the only closed door and pushed it open.

"Derrick." Massie said evenly, as she stepped through the door and closed it. "I only have, like, two minutes."

"Jacob is cheating on you." The boy met her amber gaze with wide brown eyes.

"Oh, really?" Massie choked a laugh. "That's hilarious."

"With Tawny," Derrick forged on, looking believable but not believable enough.

"Sure." It all suddenly was clear in Massie's mind. "You and Tawny had a fight, you're regretting pairing up with the bottle blond idiot, and now you want me back. Creative idea, by the way."

"I'm telling the truth!" He exclaimed.

"But not creative enough." Massie finished, and exited the room with a huff, stomping down the stairs and throwing the front door open with force without slamming it closed. He hadn't even begged for her to come back to him, which was what Massie had originally expected from him. Instead, he had crafted an idiotic, unbelievable lie to try and break her and Jacob up.

_Nice try, Derrick. Nice try._

* * *

**So, originally, I had more planned out for this chapter in my notes, but I decided this was a good place to stop. Anyway, and apologies if this chapter is a little hard to understand, because I started writing it as still on the 18th, but I decided my notes would work better if the last two chapters were within 36 hours or so.**

**I do believe that I'll be doing an epilogue in addition to the last 22 chapters, because this story doesn't have any extended plot lines that I could really work off of for a sequel. After this story is finished, I'll hopefully be working on TSSIP, which is the the clique winter vacation sequel, and then I have a set of vignettes that I'm currently doing. Some of you might remember them as "Wedding Bells"(never completed) which was a multi-chap I was working on in December. I think it'll be renamed to reflect the changes.**

**As always: thoughts? wants? concerns? rants? let me know!**

**sp**

**PS: what do you think about the new cover? **


End file.
